Call of the Heart
by lady of wight
Summary: Loki finds himself back on Earth but without any recollection of who he was. A seemingly normal young woman named Mika helps him adjust to both his life in the mortal realm and life without his memories. And soon he questions not only his past life, but also his companion's vision of the world. My version of amnesiac Loki based on a post in Tumblr. LokiXOC.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Mika, it's short for Mikaela. I work as the assistant cook/waitress in a diner. I like to read books, mostly psychology and poetry. I got nothing special about me.

And this is the story of how I met a god.

It all started in one cold September night. I had to work extra late tonight because of a group of jocks who decided our diner will be their midnight hang-out. I was walking alone, the streets were quite empty. But in this town, you should never let that put your guard down. I regretfully lowered the volume from my mobile; "Welcome to the jungle" isn't as much enjoyable to listen to when you could barely hear it. But of course, I needed to at least hear my surroundings in case a psycho decides to jump on me from behind. And for added security, my hand clenched on the Swiss knife I always keep on my coat pocket.

I was about 3 blocks away from my apartment when I heard them. In an alley between a laundry shop and a burger joint I heard voices. Not even considering the danger I'm possibly putting myself in, I decided to eavesdrop a bit. With my back against the steel gates of "The Washing Well", I took a peek of what was going on.

Three men were in the alley. Two of them obviously looked like muggers, with their ski masks and all, how can it be not obvious? The third man appeared to be their victim. Well, I guess he was handling them quite well. One of the thugs was crouching near the thin man, his arms protective on his stomach. As I looked closer, the thin man was holding what looks like an aluminum pole roughly 3 feet long, and he's holding it as if threatening to pierce the thugs with it.

"Why you little scum!" the man who was crouching threw himself at the thin man, fist ready to strike. But the thin man swerved to his right and wheeled the pole, smashing it at the attacker's back. The other thug charged at him but he was quickly able to turn the pole's angle, and planted the end at the thug's chest, making him fall back on the wall.

Guess there are times when muggers mistake to target a fighter, eh?

The first thug appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the thin man from behind and lifting him. "I got him! Kill him, Jake!" He yelled at his ally. Jake, the other thug, took out a Swiss knife, a tad larger than the one in my pocket, and neared them; the thin man struggling to get free from the first guy's lock.

Now, here's the part when little Mika saved the day. I fumbled around in my shoulder bag, as I yelled, "Over here, officer! They're here!" In the nick of time, I found my trusty whistle and blew on it three times.

I'm proud to say what I expected happened. "Cops!" yelled Jake. "Let's get outta here!" And with that, the man holding the thin guy threw him to the wall and both thugs ran towards the other end of the alley.

I lay back against the steel gates before I made my move. Slowly, I entered the alley, another trusty item from my bag, which is my small pen light, gave me better view of the crime scene. The thin man was just getting back on his feet when he saw me. He was taller than me, with hair as black as mine. I'm not sure if it was the lighting, but he looked pale. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm... I'm all right." he answered. He had an accent, which made me think he's not from around here. British, I'm guessing? Or Australian? I'm not really good with determining accents.

"Did they take anything from you?" I asked and he shook his head. "No. At least, I don't think so. I have nothing with me."

Okay. "Well, I think you took away some of their pride. I don't think anyone ever fought back against them..." I said awkwardly, trying to lighten up the mood. He eyed me suspiciously so I changed the subject. "So, you wanna report this to the police? I can take you to the station if you want. What's your name?"

He took a moment before answering "I... uh, I do not know."

I blinked, trying to process his answer. "I'm sorry but, are you serious?" I asked. Having read a couple of books about body languages, I tried to determine if he was lying. His eyebrows were furrowed, his pupils shifting direction as if trying to find something on the ground. I have a good guess he's thinking of something deeply, or trying to remember something. He bit his lower lip, sign of anxiousness.

"I... don't believe I'm lying..." he said. Judging from his tone, he believes what he's saying. So it's either he's telling the truth, or he's a professional liar. Then, again, why would he lie to someone like me like this? If he's trying to hide something, he could've given me a fake name and brush me off. But, no. He's still here, talking to me.

Great. I saved a stranger from getting killed and apparently, he has amnesia. I'm tempted to look for cameras in the alley, thinking someone's pulling a prank on me.

Giving in to the possibility that this is really happening, I said, "Well, I'm Mika. And don't worry; I'm not gonna try to mug you as well. Apparently you have nothing with you, not even your memories, so it's highly unnecessary." I laughed awkwardly and he looked a bit offended.

Strike two, Mika.

"Sorry," I quickly said. "I'm not good in making conversations when I'm nervous, and confused. Which, I am both right now."

"I should be the one apologizing." he said. "You saved my life, and I haven't thanked you yet. I wish there was a way I can repay you. But as I have said, I have nothing. I don't even remember who I am. I apologize for that."

"You're apologizing to me because you have nothing? You are a bit weird, sir." I couldn't help but laugh, which in this time, he chuckled a bit himself. Ah, finally, my attempt to lighten up the mood has succeeded. "Are you sure you're a good man who just have amnesia and not a psycho rapist who's trying to trick me?" I had to ask.

This had taken him aback. "I can at least assure you that I have no ill intentions against the woman who saved me." he answered.

Right then I already had a feeling I was gonna regret my next words. But I couldn't leave him alone in a place like this where those thugs might find him and try to kill him again. I sighed, "Come with me."

* * *

Mika had invited me to her home; which was called an apartment, meaning it is one home in a building with others. She pointed out to me that the building was full of people; some of them would be awake for the entire night. So I shouldn't do anything that would upset her, otherwise she could scream for help and have someone would come and tear me to pieces. Her words, not mine.

Her home was like a large room where everything was fitted inside, except for the bath. Walking inside, I was already at her kitchen, which had a small sink and counter, a cabinet which she had called her fridge, and a small table where she dines, and a door that lead to her bath.

Passing the kitchen was a brown leather couch in front of a table too low to be eating in, and a box she called her TV. And at the very end of the room was a small bed against a window that reached from the ceiling to the floor with the curtains drawn. There were little items in her home, but she assured that she has enough to survive.

Mika had me sit down on one of her wooden chairs. "Are you hungry?" she asked me and I nodded. She took out something from the cupboard of her kitchen and in a few minutes she laid before me a warm cup of soup and noodles. "It's not much, but I hope it's enough." she said.

"You are giving me more than I deserve, Mika. I am very grateful." I said to her and I could see her cheeks flush ever so slightly. I smiled and began to eat. The soup was salty and warm and the noodles were a bit tough to chew which I liked. I don't believe I have had anything as such, but I wouldn't trust my recollection as I don't even remember my own name.

"So, I guess you'll have to sleep on my couch." she said after I was finished. "I figure you'll need your rest for tonight. Tomorrow I can take you to the station, check their missing person records to see if you're in them. Maybe we can find your way home."

I stared down at my knuckles, finding them scarred and calloused. I don't remember if I'd gotten them with my fight with those "thugs" as Mika calls them. But they looked much too old to be. "All right," I replied softly. I look up and see Mika's gray eyes searching me again. I'm not sure what she's looking for, but I'm guessing she's trying to study me in case I'm lying.

"You don't look so sure. Don't you want to find out where you live?" she asked and I had to give it a thought.

"I can't explain how, but I feel as though I am unwanted from where my home is. Or maybe it is me who doesn't want to be there - as if there's a reason why I'm here without my memories. I'm thinking it's like I do not want to remember something, or someone doesn't want me to remember. Either way, I believe it's not the right time for me to try to go back."

I turned back to face her, and again she had that look like she was studying me. "You are weird." she said. "What's the last thing you remember anyway?"

I answered her in every detail I could remember, which wasn't much. I only remember waking up at a bench, a bright orange light blinding me from above my head. I found myself in an empty road that I had no idea of how I got to. I started walking, hoping I could find something or someone to tell me where I was, or who I was. That's when those men walked up to me and started taunting me.

"So, you woke up realizing you had no memories just a couple of hours ago?" she asked and I nodded. "This is very messed up..." she said under her breath.

"I'm sorry if I am causing you trouble, Mika. It is not my intention." I told her as I stood from my seat. "You have already done too much for me. I can try to find my own way so you wouldn't have to look after me. I will return once I can repay my debts to you."

"Whoa." she blocked my way from the door. "You're heading out? At this hour? Are you trying to get yourself killed again?"

"It is better for me than putting you in such a position." I told her. Mika groaned and scratched the back of her head. "Look, just stay here for the night. Trust me, I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway worrying about you so you'll be doing me a favor. Tomorrow, I'll take you to Phil's. He can hire you as a waiter for the diner, which he'll agree since we're short on staff anyway. And we have a bunk bed at the back of the diner so I can try to butter up Phil in letting you stay there until you can get off on your way. How does that sound?"

If I were to be honest, I was confused at what she had said. But as I stared down at her eyes, I could tell how much she wanted to help me - to help a complete stranger. I felt awful if I'd let her down after all that she had done for me. So I said, "All right. If that's what you please, I would gratefully take your offer."

She sighed deeply and patted me on the shoulder. "Okay. We have a deal now. So first and foremost, we have to decide on what we'll be calling you."

"Uhm, alright." I tried to think of a suggestion, but before I could come up with one, I hear Mika burst out laughing. "What?"

"I'm very sorry." she spoke between her laughter, which made me feel quite annoyed but I pushed it down. "I just thought of a good name for you."

"Why is that funny?"

"Well," she finally stopped herself from laughing, thankfully. "I was thinking of how I found you; in an alleyway, like a cat cornered by two dogs. A cat who of course, scratched the dogs to fend them off."

"You're not gonna call me a cat, are you?" I asked.

"No. That would be suspicious." she assured me. "How does Tom sound? Like a tomcat."

I shrugged, "As long as you don't add the 'cat', I'm fine with it."

"We have a name for you then. Well, a temporary one." she smiled and offers her hand. "Nice to meet you, Tom." she said. I took her hand to shake, "The pleasure is mine, Mika."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, a new problem dawned on me. I had nothing to lend Tom for him to wear. What he was wearing the night before was already dirty from fighting against the thugs, and it wouldn't look so good if I present him to Phil like this. So first thing I did after ushering him to take a bath was knocking on my neighbor, good old Greg's door and ask to borrow a shirt or two. "Why?" was his first response, of course. "Don't tell me you picked up a stray man on the streets last night."

"No!" Let me be at least honest to my own mind; that's exactly what I did. "A friend of mine dropped by to say hi and I spilled coffee all over his shirt. I had nothing to give him, so maybe you have something you can let me borrow. Please?"

When I got back to my apartment, with a t-shirt and a button-down one in my arms, Tom was just coming out of the bath, wearing nothing but his black jeans. I'm not proud of it, but seeing a guy like him topless in my home was making me uncomfortable so I threw the clothing at him, which he fortunately caught in mid-air. "Get dressed. It's my turn to take a bath. And don't dare take a peak, I have a knife hidden somewhere inside there." I tried to threaten him. But he merely chuckled, "All right."

We arrived to the diner in time to find Phil opening the place. When he saw me walking with a guy, he immediately bellowed, "Got your new boyfriend there?"

"If you weren't my boss, I would've hit you in the head." I pouted at him, not daring to check Tom's reaction to the accusation, but I could feel he was grinning. "This is Tom. He's a friend of mine. Uhm, we grew up together in the orphanage." I eyed Tom and saw the confusion in his face. I shook my head hopefully to get the message to him to not contradict what I just said, at least until we're alone. Thankfully he understood.

"Well, having a better look at him, he's too good-looking for you! Sorry about that, Tom." Phil laughed and I was so close to actually hitting him. "What are you doing here, anyway? Your shift isn't until in the afternoon."

"I need to talk to you. And have breakfast." I added as we entered the diner, Phil flipping the light switch on. "You see, Tom here needs both a job and a place to stay, so..."

"How are your people skills, Tom?" Phil suddenly turned to him.

"I... uhm, I don't bite." Tom shrugged. Phil scanned him for a moment and said, "He's not bad in the eyes, we can pull more female customers with him around so I'm alright with giving him a job." I sighed in relief and saw Tom smiling at me. I never really thought of it, but I guess Phil was right about him being sort of attractive. He has a nice smile. And his green eyes look really nice.

Phil interrupted my thoughts, which I'm thankful for. "But if you're asking me to let him stay at Kyle's bunk bed in the back-"

"Don't you say no." I cut him off. "Come on, no one's using that bed since your nephew moved out. Okay, I use it from time to time when I'm feeling lazy here, sorry. But think of it. Someone will be a sort of security guard after hours. And you can cut his pay a bit if you want as his sort of rental fee. So you get a free security guard, and a new waiter you can underpay. Ain't that a sweet deal? Please, he's got no where else to stay." I tried my best to put a pleading face like what girls do these days when they want something. But Phil knows me enough to know I'm not comfortable doing that.

He scowled. "I'll fix you two something to eat. Can you start your shift right now, Tom?"

"Sure." said Tom.

"Alright." Phil turned to me. "I'll observe him first for today. If I like him, I'll consider letting him stay at least for tonight."

"Yes!" I exclaimed but Phil held out his hand. "But if that's the case, then you'll be staying for the night with him. Let me at least have the comfort of knowing there's someone I trust around here."

As much as I'm glad to hear Phil trusts me, I just had to argue. "Sorry, but I have a place to stay so that'll be unnecessary."

"That's my offer, take it or leave it. If he hadn't killed you by tomorrow morning then I'm okay with him." Phil said before disappearing into the kitchen.

I slouched on one of the booths, Tom taking the seat opposite to mine. "I guess we're spending another night together." I told him and the creep actually smiled as if enjoying my despair. "I look forward to that." he said and I softly hit him in the head which made him laugh even more.

The sweet smell of honey-glazed bacon started to seep in from the kitchen. We could hear Phil singing "Carry on, my wayward son" as he fries up our breakfast. Bless the man if he doesn't deduct this on my pay. "He seems to be an interesting fellow." said Tom.

"I've known Phil for years, he's beyond interesting. In fact, he's a very confusing man." I told him.

"So," his tone suddenly became serious, which meant he was about to ask what I'm expecting. "You grew up in an orphanage?"

I nodded. It's not something I feel like boasting about, but it's something I'm also not ashamed of. "That's where orphans like me end up, of course. I guess that's why I have a heart for someone who doesn't know the details of their identity." I stood up and went behind the counter. I plugged in the coffee maker and prepared the brew. "How do you like you're coffee?" I asked him and he shrugged, "I don't know."

Really now, getting an amnesia also makes you forget your preferences in food? "Fine. You like bitter, creamy or sweet? Or any combinations of the three?" He took a second to think and said, "Bitter and creamy, I guess." I fixed us both out coffee and went back to the booth. I watched as he took a sip on the coffee, glad when he smiled. "Thank you, it's delicious."

* * *

It has been more than a week since the day Mikaela found me, which I am still very grateful for. I had been staying in the backroom of the diner where a small bunk bed was placed amongst other things. And being a waiter wasn't so bad as a job. All I was required was to smile at people who come in, list down what they want to eat, hand the list to Mika or Phil, whoever is in the kitchen, and return to the customers with their ordered food and clean up after them when they leave. At first I had Mika and Jessie, a waitress in the diner like Mika, to guide me. But now I've become used to my routine. Phil, for one, has been happy for my work. But Mika tells me it had something to do with me pulling more female teenagers in the diner, which I am not certain how she meant as I don't believe I have forced anyone to come to our store.

Mika and I has still kept my amnesia a secret, she says it'll be up to me to divulge the information to others. But she has been trying to help me regain my memories. Over the weekends when we do not need to go to work, she had pulled me back to her apartment and asked me to do a few things that she believes might help. One of them was showing me images of places from her laptop, asking me to try to see if they all seem familiar to me. None of them were, except for the picture of New York City, which still felt utterly vague therefore I had not told her.

Another thing she had me do was tell her what I dream about in my sleep. This had me very confused as my dreams as they are were blurry. "A box with blue light?" she repeated when I told her about one dream where I held a cube that had a blue glow from the inside. "You're sure it's not a TV you're talking about?"

"I do not think so," I said. "It was much smaller than your TV. I remember the cube could fit in my palm."

"That could be anything. A mobile, a night light, a rubix cube..."

"Rubix cube?" I asked. Mika crossed the living room and pulled out a multicolored cube from her bookshelf. "Here." she said and she threw the cube at me, which I had caught. "That's a rubix cube, a puzzle where you're supposed to put all the colors together."

I stare at the intriguing object and began to twist the small cubes that make up the entire thing. "Have you solved it yet?" I asked her as I played with the cube in my hands.

"I managed to complete two faces. That's just about what I have done." she answers and throws herself back to the couch next to me. I notice how small Mika is. She was taller than Jessie, but her built was slim. She had tied her dark hair back, barely touching her shoulder blades. From how close I am to her right now, I could smell the sweet and tangy scent of the shampoo she had used earlier. For some reason, the scent was somewhat comforting to me.

"So, back to more important matters... What?" she suddenly asked suspiciously. I must've been staring at her. "Sorry. I was just... uh, recalling another dream." I told her.

"Okay... Spill." Mika said and I told her, "I dreamt of a room. It was very wide and open. I don't know where it is. But I do remember that it was full of gold. or at least the room was filled with the color."

This is when Mika inched further to me, her eyes staring at me which, to be honest, was quite unsettling. The scent of her hair was much stronger now, and fragrant. It was then that I realize that her eyes weren't purely gray, but slightly blue near the pupils. Finally she spoke, "Please don't tell me you're part of some sort of mafia."

"Mafia?" I repeated, feeling like a child, innocent about the things she speaks of.

"You know, a crime syndicate. A group of criminals driven by rich-as-frick families." she said.

"I don't feel like a criminal." I said and she leaned back on the other side of the couch. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt unpleased.

Mike groaned, putting her palm against her forehead. "Well, I don't know how else to explain your golden room. Unless it was just a dream, not some fragment of your memory. Or maybe a museum?" I wasn't sure then if she was talking to me or to herself, but she suddenly turned to her laptop that lay on the coffee table.

In the end, we could not find anything that could unlock my memories. The next few days went by much like the ones before. I wake to the sound of Phil opening the windows of the diner, I help him set up while he fixes breakfast for us. Jessie and I tend to the customers until noon when she gets off and Mika takes her place. I enjoy watching Mikaela work. She both entertains the customers and cook in the kitchen when Phil is resting. I wonder how she finds the energy to do all these while she also helps me in my condition.

"Hey, Tom." Jessie calls out to me from behind the counter one day. "Mika's not here yet. You should go take a break while I'm still here"

"Thank you." I say to her and I leave to the kitchen where Phil had left a ham and egg sandwich for me to eat. I nod him my thanks before I head out to the backdoor where I took a seat in the alleyway. Often, I had Mika with me during my breaks. Once she had bought a dessert called pudding for the both of us, which we ate after our meal. I enjoyed that well and when I told her, she promised she'd buy some again.

I had just taken a bite of my sandwich when I happen to notice a familiar shade of blue from across the street. I stood up and walked towards the end of the alley and find Mika across the street, wearing her midnight blue coat. She was not alone; a boy was with her, sitting on the sidewalk. Again, I felt annoyed for some reason, until I realize the boy seemed to be much younger. I watched as Mika opened her bag and took out a familiar looking cup and handed it to the boy. The boy smiled at her and opened the cup, that's when I realize it was the pudding she gave me before. Mika patted the boy on the shoulder and said something to him before crossing the street.

"Mika." I called her name when she neared. She was startled when she saw me. "Oh, Tom. Sorry, I'm late. You're having lunch already?"

"I just started. Will you be joining me?" I asked her. She looked back to the boy who had just ran off, then she opened her bag again and handed me another cup of pudding. "I had lunch already. Here. For you." Mika walked inside the alley and I followed. "You gave yours to the boy, didn't you?"

"What?" she turned and shrugged. "Well, yeah. It was no big deal. I can live without dessert for the day."

"Why?" I asked her. And she gave me a sympathetic smile, "He was hungry. So I gave him my pudding."

Before thinking twice, I suddenly began saying, "I don't understand. You seem to be helping complete strangers for no reason."

"You don't need a reason to help people, aside for the obvious reason that they need your help." she answered me bluntly.

"Have you ever considered if they deserve your help? What if they're unworthy of your hand?" I told her and I was suddenly afraid if I had said too much. But instead of being angry, she said something I should have expected. "Are you thinking of yourself, Tom? Are you thinking that you're not worth me helping you?"

I was lost for words. I stared down at the cup in my hand and tried to think of what to say to her. What came out of my lips was another question, "Have you ever considered the possibility that I was a bad person, before I lost my memories, like the men who attacked me the night we met? Would you regret having saved me if I was?"

Mika crossed the distance between us and placed her palm over mine, which I had not notice was shaking. When I looked up, she was smiling, yet her eyes bore sadness. "Yes, and no. Yes, I have thought that maybe you were a bad person before the night I found you. And no, I wouldn't regret helping you if that was the case."

It was too odd for me, how honest her words seem even though I find them hard to believe. Again, I didn't know what to say. So I just asked her again, "Why?"

Suddenly, her palm over my hand felt cold and she slipped them away. "Cause I believe even bad people suffer, sometimes even more than the rest. That's why they became who they are, because they've suffered so much it changed them and made them desperate to take their pain away." Mika said. She walked towards the door that lead to the diner and took a seat on its steps. She gestured for me to sit with her, and I complied. "Eat your sandwich, this is gonna be a long and depressing story." She warned me before beginning, "I've told you before that I'm an orphan. I never deny it because that's who I am. That's a part of me that I am sure of. But when I was little, it's something I wanted to run away from. And I did.

"I spent the first years of my life hoping that someone would want me. That someone would save me from the walls that had compressed me. One by one, the children that were in the orphanage with me were chosen by families that came. I thought it was unfair that I had been waiting longer than most of the other children, but no one saw anything special about me that made them want to take me. That's how I felt, that no one wanted me; not my real parents, not the couples that were desperate to have a child. I got scared that I would be stuck in the orphanage until I become an adult, and I had to be the one taking care of other orphans who, one day, would be taken to families as well.

"I was fourteen when I ran away from the orphanage. It wasn't the best decision of my life, I have to say. Then again, I didn't really think it through so it wasn't a promising decision to begin with. I ended up living in the streets, begging for food and loose change from strangers who mostly ignore me and think lowly of me. It wasn't enough for me to survive, even when I resorted to eating leftovers from food stalls and garbage cans. So I had to steal to survive. I would hang around a fruit stand and wait when the vendor isn't looking and I would run and take as many apples as I could. Or at times when I find these people who sell random trinkets in the streets. They often just leave their money in a can at their feet and it would be easy to take it from them when they're busy with haggling customers. I admit, I was never proud of what I was doing. But I felt I had no choice, it's either steal or die from starvation. But I forced to restrict myself to take only what I need and nothing more.

"The nights were tricky. I did my best to find a spot that would be too obscured that no one would bother me, or too public even in the middle of the night so that no one would dare do anything illegal with me. But just in case, I always had my favorite Swiss knife in my hand while I slept. I lived like that for about a year. Until one morning, when I fell asleep in a bench at a park, someone woke me up. I almost slashed her with my Swiss knife out of paranoia, thankfully I didn't. It was an old woman, old enough to have been my grandma. She asked me if I was hungry, I said yes. Then she handed me a sandwich. I took it, and asked her why she was giving it to me. She said I was hungry, and she wasn't. With that, she left me. The next day, I woke up in the same bench with her watching me. This time she gave a milk carton along with the sandwich, and she waited until I finished eating. Then she told me about her nephew, who had just opened a food stall and needs a helper. She offered to help convince him to take me, she said I'm better off working for her nephew than sleeping on the streets. And I can't believe I had to think it through and hard. She was offering me to turn my life around, to live a normal and decent life."

Mika paused and grinned at me. "By the way, her nephew was Phil. He was just starting in the food business and when he saw me, I knew he was tempted to yell no at his aunt. But he gave me a chance. Trust me; he was like a hawk watching my every move the first week I worked for him. Finally, he gave up the idea that I would take his cash register when he's not looking and run off. And I've been working for the guy for eight long years now."

"So, you believe that people who had done bad things just did it because of how much they suffered?" I asked her.

"Sort of." she stood up, stretching her arms. "But of course, that doesn't mean they can get away with the things they do. But everyone has gone through pain, Tom. It all depends on how we take it. Sometimes it makes us desperate enough to do bad things, but sometimes it makes us stronger and smarter. What I'm saying is, if I can help it, I don't want anyone to be as desperate as I was when I stole things. If I can help turn someone's life around like what Phil's aunt did for me, then I would. And helping people has it's variations. It can be saving their lives or just giving them your dessert." And with that, she disappeared to the back door.


	3. Chapter 3

I just divulge my life's sob story to a guy who doesn't remember his own. Ain't that awkward?

I'm glad Tom had the decency to not bring it up the rest of the day. But I couldn't help but feel as if there was a barrier that built itself between us. He had been avoiding making eye contact with me and he doesn't hang around the kitchen or the counter with me when there're no customers like always. Maybe I'm just over thinking it. Or maybe he is. Since I left him in the alley, I keep finding him in deep thought.

Maybe I did say too much.

The next day, I came to the diner filled with customers. Jessie even had to work overtime to help around the place. When our kitty clock mewed 3PM - yes, it meows. And it annoys Phil which made me like it even more - the ocean has finally settled, except for a couple of people. Jessie had left with a great huff of relief, Phil finally had his smoke break in the back, and I was reading a random issue of Reader's Digest in one of the bar stools when I felt someone poke me on the side, which I am very ticklish in.

"Ah!" I elbowed my attacker and lo and behold, it was my amnesiac friend Tom. "What's the big idea?"

"Ehehehe." he laughed. "Sorry, you seem to be too absorbed in your reading that I thought I should make you snap out of it."

Yesterday, we had a deep and harrowing conversation that left him quiet and distant. Now he's poking fun and tickling me? How mysteriously fast your mood shifts, Tom Cat. "Was there any reason for you to disturb my reading at least?" I asked him.

"I was thinking of what you've told me yesterday." he began and hopped on the bar stool next to me. "First of all, I wanted to apologize of questioning your intentions. Secondly, I want to thank you for sharing your story to me. I know it must've been hard to relive your past, and I am honored that you shared them to me to make me understand."

He looked at me as if waiting to confirm that I accept his apology and thanks. Honestly, a multitude of words were spinning in my head at that moment so I just nodded instead of risking word vomit. Tom continued, "I was considering that the time for me to repay you for your kindness is long overdue. But I am uncertain of what I can do for you in exchange. At the very least, I'd like to be able to make you happy. And tomorrow, neither of us have to work. So I thought of taking you somewhere you like tomorrow. I understand that most places people like to go to require money, so it would be on my expense. Just tell me where you want to go, and I'll do my best to make it happen."

My head just overloaded with words I don't even remember the meaning to. I tried to repeat what he said over and over in my mind and in the end I keep ending up in the same conclusion. It's no surprise that I stuttered, "Uh, Tom? D-did you...just ask me out on...a d-date?"

He raised his eyebrow, "I know what date it is today." he said simply.

Dang it, what planet did this guy come from? "No. I mean, you want us to go on a date?" I rephrased, and saw it was still confusing to him so I had to elaborate, awkwardly. "You know, when someone likes someone else, he/she asks the other to hang out with just the two of them to spend more time together and get to know each other."

Then he said the most unromantic and direct pick-up line in history. "I like you, Mika. And I like spending time with you. And I do want to know more about you as I want to know myself. So I guess I am asking you to go on a date."

I like you, Mika. I like you, Mika. I like you, Mika. That line kept repeating in my head like a broken record. It made me groan and hide my face under my arms. I felt so disturbed right this second that it did not help when Tom nudge me on the shoulder, asking me if I'm alright. To be honest, I have been on dates before, but it had always felt shallow and weird. This already feels weirder than any of those even though we're not even on it yet.

Saved by the bell, as they say. I look up and a customer had just arrived, ready to break the conversation. "Tom, can you get Phil and tell him we have a customer?" I asked him, and to my surprise, he was looking at the customer and had a serious look on his face. But he still answers me, "Sure." and disappeared in the kitchen.

I took out my pen and notepad and walked to the booth where the customer sat in. As I near him, I immediately know he's new around here. What, with his neatly combed blonde hair, broad shoulders, buff physique and clear blue eyes, one does not simply forget their encounter with a man like him. "Uhm, what will you be having?" I asked him.

He quickly scanned the menu on the table and said, "I'll just have sausage and eggs and a grilled cheese sandwich." He smiles at me oh-so good-naturedly as I wrote his order in my notepad. "That would be all?" I ask and he says yes. I walk back behind the counter, finding Phil at the window to the kitchen and gave him the orders. I pour in more beans in the coffee machine and prepared a cup for the new comer. "Thank you." he says and as I walk back to the counter, Tom had his order and headed to him.

What transpired next was odd. Tom laid the plate in front of the customer and when their eyes met, confusion crossed both their faces. Tom merely shook his head and went away, while the blonde man's bewildered eyes followed him. I watched as the man sat there frozen, and finally took notice of his food while he shook the confusion away.

"So, what do you say about tomorrow?" Tom said, leaning at the counter next to me. A smile etched on his face bearing no sign of any disturbance in his mind. "Ah, well. If that's what you want..." I answered with a shrug. "I guess a movie wouldn't be so bad."

Tom's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember what I said about movies. Then it registers to him and his smile grew wider. "I promise you won't regret this." he said and he strutted back to the kitchen.

My gaze went back to the blonde man sitting in one of the booths. He was watching us with a doubtful look. When he noticed that I was looking at him, he quickly diverted his attention to his meal. I got the funny feeling that this man knows Tom, or who Tom was before. I have to say, the clues are rather obvious here. So when he came to me to pay for the meal, I had to ask him.

"Are you from around here? I don't think I've seen you before." Okay, I went for the luring him into divulging some info by starting a simple conversation.

He smiled at me, but his eyes kept flicking to the window that extended to the kitchen. "Ah, yeah. I was just passing by the town. And got hungry."

"I see. I'm Mika, by the way." I held my hand out and he shook it. "Steve." he introduced himself.

"I saw your reaction when our waiter, Tom, handed you the meal. I'm not implying anything, but do you know him from somewhere?" There. Very direct, Mikaela. This caught him off guard, I guess. "Ah, well. To be honest, I thought he looked familiar. Tom, you say?" he asked me.

"Yes, he's a friend of mine." I tried to put on an innocent smile. Thankfully, it worked on Steve. "Well. Uhm, thanks for the nice meal, Mika. I have to go now." With that he exited the diner. I notice him taking his cell phone out while he walks to his bike.

I don't remember the last time I went out on a date, so I guess that justifies the fact that Tom came to my house the next day and finds me wearing a Guns N Roses T-shirt under a gray cardigan, dark denim jeans and loafers. I have nothing girly in my wardrobe, so sue me. Yet his eyes scan my entire being and his lips stretch to a smile. "You look nice, Mika." he extends his elbow for me like an English gentleman and added, "Shall we?"

For a guy who doesn't know what dating means, he sure knows how to act in one. I find that intriguing. We first went to see a movie, as I requested, just a light comedy one to brighten up our weekend date. Then we had lunch at a local pizza joint where I poured his slice with hot sauce and he coughed while I laughed really hard. I know, that was mean. But the way he glared at me after clearly says he'll be having his revenge soon. I regret nothing!

I invited him to an arcade. Hey, I'm an adult, but I still enjoy video games. Again, so freaking sue me. I taught him how to play one of those shooting games, in which I was relieved that he does not even know how to hold a gun cause that means he's less likely to be a criminal or something. We ended up being competitive against each other. In the end, I won, of course, having more knowledge with the game than him.

We walked around town, visiting the park and the shopping district, and I realize how clueless Tom really is about the world. He became really curious about a lot of things including bicycles, balloons and hotdogs. Did the amnesia do it to him? How odd.

It was already getting dark when he walked me back to my apartment. He kept laughing when I tried to do impressions from the movie we watched earlier as we entered my place.

"Thank you, Mika. I truly enjoyed this day with you." Tom said. "I was supposed to be the one to make you happy today, but I feel as though I am more in your debt for having spent this day with me."

"Sometimes I think you have a really weird way of saying stuff." was my response. "Hey, give yourself a break. I enjoyed myself too." And I childishly punched him lightly on the shoulder before dropping my messenger bag on the coffee table. "It's not that late yet. Why don't you have dinner here before going back to the diner?"

"Sure, that would be nice." he answers. By 7PM our Chinese orders had arrived and Mika-sensei had to teach student Tom how to use chopsticks. He struggled so much with it that I felt sorry for him and just handed him the spork, which he also found peculiar, so that he could eat. We ate at the couch talking about the day and other things and I really do enjoy the company of this man. Unlike most, he speaks his mind without malice and seems to really listen to what I say instead of nodding along without hearing an actual word. I watch how pure and honest his face was as he tells how his experience after having lost his memory has made him open his mind further. "And I have you to thank for that." he says.

"Okay, dude. You gotta stop thanking me for things I didn't do." I tell him and he chuckles. "You don't understand, Mika. You've influenced me in a way so simple yet complex. Before you found me, while I was walking alone on the street after realizing I do not remember anything, I felt as though I am not only afraid of not knowing who I am, but afraid that I have done something to deserve it. Somewhere deep in me, I could feel that the previous me had held so much pain and hatred in his heart. It's almost as if it was a good thing that I left that part of me. But even though that part of me is locked away, it still haunts me. Like a shadow that clings to me. But as I watch how you accept the world, for it's good and it's bad, and tries to find the fine line that balances them together, it made me want to do the same; to embrace the darkness in me and the light that is hidden somewhere. And maybe someday, if I do that, I can find the harmony between them..."

I absorbed what he had said. It was hard to grasp how I could have made him see these things without even realizing it. It's felt so weird that someone thinks of me this way that I had no words to say. Instead, I found myself leaning against his shoulders, closing my eyes as I took in the scent of him, grass and smoke and a hint of cheese from the popcorn we had in the movies. A smile formed my lips as I felt his arm around my shoulder and his chin resting on my hair. Right then, I felt safe, warm, and at peace.

A sudden clap of thunder made me tense and before I could think of Tom not being able to get back to the diner because of a possible storm, he had pulled me to a kiss. At first, it was too surprising that I could not move, but feeling his warm lips move on mine, my thoughts melted and I had to grip the collar of his shirt to keep myself from falling. He pulled away to look at me, and I was not sure how my face looked, but I saw his usually pale cheeks had color in them, his eyes shone as they bore into me, and the nerve at the side of his neck beat stronger and faster than I ever saw.

He brought down his face on mine again, kissing me with more fierce and urgency it made my head feel as though it was swirling. His fingers tangled themselves on my hair, caressing them as he pulled me closer to him. Suddenly, he was lowering me until I was lying on the sofa with him straddling me. He leaned back again and I had the urge to be the one to pull him down this time. His eyes were full of gentleness as he traced his fingers from my hair, down to my cheeks and neck. "Mikaela," he said my name and for some reason I thought his voice sounded different. As if something in him changed. "Is this all right? I do not want you to think of me as taking liberty from you."

I kept myself from saying yes right away. I hadn't been this intimate with a man before, and I wasn't sure this is how I wanted this date to end. Doing this on the first date was never really ideal for me. But one thing I was sure of is that I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be with amnesiac Tom who finds balloons curious and who laughs like a kid without a care as he watched me play whack-a-mole and who would stare at me as if I'm the most interesting thing he had ever encountered. Tom, who listens and absorbs the things I say even when I myself wasn't paying attention. Tom, who sometimes act like a noble gentleman and treats me as his lady even when I'm wearing only a pair of jeans and T-shirt. Tom, who even in such a position, cares what I felt and thought and waits for me to decide and answer instead of trying to convince me.

I wanted to be with him.

I pushed myself to my elbows to lean and kiss his lips lightly before I whispered to his ears, "It's okay." He gasped as if not expecting me to say that and before I knew it, we were down on the sofa again, our lips moving together. We pulled each other, eliminating any form of space between us. My arms twined around his neck, his silky black hair tickling the tips of my fingers. And his hand were moving fast all around me, caressing and searching and gripping my skin until he found the hem of my shirt.

He paused again and looked at me for confirmation. But instead, I reached down and pulled the shirt over my head, throwing it at a random direction that I'm surprised it didn't hit anything. I looked back at him and his eyes were studying me intently. He touched me with his fingers, tracing my shoulder and my collarbone, down to the shape of my chest and the side of my stomach, where as I've said before, I'm ticklish at. I cringed at the sensation and he laughed as he leaned down on me. His breath warmed my cheeks as his lips kissed me on the forehead, down my face and my nose, in where I let out a soft giggle. His kisses descended further to my jaw, my neck and my shoulders while I grip his arms, feeling the lines of his muscles.

His hand cupped the side of my face as he returned his lips on mine, this time more hungry and demanding than the ones before. I parted my lips slightly and felt his tongue joined mine, exploring each other's being while his hand guided my jaw. A wave of pleasure crept through my veins and yet I craved for more of his kisses and his touch. More of him.

The hand that was on my cheek went down my throat, massaging my shoulder and my arm, sliding a bra strap off as he slid his palm under my back. A sound came out of my lips and it was as if an invitation for him to go further. Our kisses grew deeper, his touch more desperate and hard. Without thinking, my hands found the buttons of his shirt and started to undo them. Then I was suddenly aware of his hand on my waist, the jeans I wore between his fingers. This time, I was the one who pushed him away.

We stared at each other's bewildered eyes as we tried to catch our breath. I realize how hard my heart slammed against my chest, much like the time that I got chased away by the vendor I tried to steal from when I was younger.

"Are you all right?" he broke the silence. I strummed my fingers against his arms as a number of images and ideas swirled in my head. I have no idea what to say to him. I have no idea what I'm doing or should be doing. Tom kept silent, waiting for my response, and that made me feel more pressured to actually respond.

"I... have to be honest," the nervousness in my voice was more obvious than the color of my hair. "I have not... done this before."

He eyed me curiously, "You mean-"

"Yes." I answered, no need to finish the sentence. "And it's a choice. Sorry, but I'm not one who'd just go with anyone." I expected him to at least chuckle, but he just smiled at me and took my hand, "Mikaela..." he rolled my name affectionately on his tongue."The purity of your heart has not failed to impress me."

"Is that a pun?" I asked him, and then he laughs. "I mean it. I question what fate has led me to being in your presence, for I want them to know I am grateful of them."

"I can track down the two guys who tried to mug you." I joked. Oh, hello again, Mika, who makes inappropriate jokes when she's nervous. I stopped when Tom leaned down and kissed my hand, electricity ran from the area that his lips touched up to my arm. "I promise you, Mika, if you let me, I will be as gentle as you want me to be. And you have my word that I will not force you to do or endure anything you do not wish to. For I cherish you truly. I cherish you so that I do not mind not having my memories back, if that is what allows me to stay with you."

* * *

"You're cooking?" Mika's voice surprised me from behind. I turn away from the pan in front of me and saw her leaning against the back of the sofa, watching me doubtfully. She had clearly just woken up as her hair was undone and her long t-shirt with a picture of what she called a panda was wrinkled from her slumber.

"I've been watching Phil a few times since I started." I answered. "I do not know much, though. But earlier this week I had asked him what's your favorite food that is easy to make. He suggested pancakes." I took the spatula from the counter and turned over the pancake I was cooking once and slid it on the utensil, placing it over the plate where my previous works laid. I turned off the stove and walked to Mika's dining table, the platter of pancakes in my hand. "And after many of my failed attempts, I present to you the first batch that I have succeeded in making."

"Mmmm..." she glared. "I find this highly suspicious..."

"I've already had some of them, I may not be as good as you and Phil, but I can assure you they are edible enough." I told her and she pointed a finger at me. "If I get any form of nausea and stomach ache, it's your responsibility."

I laughed, "Understood." I placed the platter on the table and walk to her side, holding the chair as she sat. She thanked me and made a comment about how my waitering skills seem to be improving. I found two more plates on her counter and fix them on the table with forks. I took my seat opposite hers and handed her the platter. "As they say, ladies first."

She took the platter from my hands and looked at me questioningly. "Since you play the role of the waiter today," she began. "I must point out that you forgot the coffee."

My jaw gaped. "I completely forgot about that. Sorry. I guess I was too focused in making the pancakes..."

Mika stood from her seat and went to the fridge. "Don't worry about it. I don't exactly have a coffee machine here so, milk wouldn't be too bad." She pulled out a white carton and went back to the table. "Shall we?"

We had our breakfast and I was glad Mika liked the pancakes I made. We weren't expected to be in the diner until tomorrow therefore we spent the morning watching a show called Sherlock from her DVD player. By noon we went out to what she called a fast food restaurant, the streets were still slightly damp from the storm last night. She ordered burgers and French fries for us. Upon getting a seat, she tore open the packet of ketchup and dumped the contents inside the small plastic container of mayonnaise.

"Try it." she invited me and it was my turn to be suspicious of her. I still hadn't forgotten about what she'd done to my slice of pizza yesterday that lead my tongue stinging all afternoon. "Oh, please." she rolled her eyes and took a piece of the French fries and dipped it on the mixture. She bit off half of the French fry. "See? It's alright. Now try it."

I did as she told and tasted the mixture with a French fry. And I liked it. "This is good, surprisingly." I told her. "I know. Jessie thinks it's weird when I do this. Her lost, then." she shrugged and we began our meal. I got to know her better today than our time before. I learned that she really likes to watch these movies and shows especially ones that make her think like Sherlock, where she'd tried to solve the mysteries along with the protagonist. I learned that she is not only kind to other people, but to animals as well, and that she wished to have a pet dog if only her landlord would allow it.

We stayed nearly an hour in the restaurant just talking when we started walking back to her apartment. My curiosity finally got the best of me and I began to ask her about her past, most concerning her parents. "Have you ever tried to search for them?" I asked her, hoping she wouldn't feel to uncomfortable with the topic.

Mika stared down on her feet with a mournful look. Finally she shook her head and answered, "No, I haven't. And I don't think I ever would."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm okay." she simply replied. Then she sighed heavily, "I mean, I'm good with how I am and how my life is right now. I don't want to go looking for something that'll complicate things. And if you're wondering if I'm ever curious to why they left me, I am. But I can survive not knowing. I'm sure they had a reason. Everyone has their own reasons for doing anything. But whatever it is, it won't really affect how I am. It shouldn't. So, why bother?"

I absorbed how honest and how level-headed her answer was, and I felt somewhat envious of that. Even though I am happy being by Mika's side and working in the diner, the questions of my identity still dug a hole in my heart. I wonder how hard it must've been to convince yourself that it's all right that there are some things you don't know about yourself and just be content with what you have now. I wonder how long ago since Mika stopped asking questions of her past and just accepted whatever is in front of her, even though pieces of her is still missing.

I still had a long way to go.

By mid-afternoon, I bid Mika goodbye, stealing another kiss from her before closing the door behind me. I arrive to the back door of the diner and opened it with my key. I don't know how long I laid on my bed, thinking of what transpired these past few days, before I had fallen asleep.

Roars and screams and metals clashing could be heard in all direction. The place was covered in blue and white and the wind sliced cold against my face. I turned and saw a man. But it wasn't like any man, it was nearly twice as tall as I am, its eyes were red and glowing and its skin was as blue as my surroundings that it almost blended with it. It crouched and I notice its arm was covered in ice, shaped like a spike. The world turned before my eyes and I was realize my body was moving, in battle with the blue man. I had evaded its attempt to stab me with the frozen spike and my arm slashed at its back and it fell on the ground.

I whipped my head around to see that there were more of the blue man, fighting with other people in armored wear. A shade of bright red caught my eye and I saw a man battling with a number of the blue men. He was outnumbered, but he was able to fend them off, swinging a weapon I could not see, that those who came near him were thrown off. He was a large man, of normal height unlike the blue men, but his built was strong and wide. He was clad in an armor of metal with a red cape dancing on his back as he moved.

A pang of admiration and hatred went through my chest and I awoke with a start. My lungs felt contracting and heavy and my skin felt cold with sweat. I walked to the washroom near the kitchen and splashed water on my face. I waited for my body to calm before I headed to the fridge for a drink. Then I stopped. The stainless steel that made up the door of the fridge reflected me and the kitchen. And I saw that the skin of my face was blue and my eyes were glowing red. Then it disappeared, and my reflection was back to normal.

The next morning, Jessie greeted me with a question, "How did it go?". She was aware of my date with Mika as she was the one who had suggested it to me in the first place. I was quite certain Mika wouldn't appreciate if I told Jessie everything, so I merely answered with, "It went well," and busied myself with cleaning to avoid further questions. By the time Mika arrived, Jessie was overly observant with our movements that I became self-conscious.

"She knows, doesn't she?" Mika asked after Jessie had left. I had to be honest and told her that I had asked Jessie for advice. "I knew it." she huffed as she organized the drawers on the counter. "We're running out of tissue. I think there's more in the back." she announced and she headed to the storage room/my temporary bedroom, I followed her.

"Are you upset?" I asked as I helped her search. "Not really. Should I be?" she said as she draws out a fresh pack of tissue from one of the boxes.

"I had no idea what to do to make up for everything you've done for me, so I asked Jessie for a suggestion and she said I should take you out to places that you want." I explained. I took her hand that wasn't holding the pack and gently turned it, crossing our fingers together. "I took her advice, and I am glad I did." I looked up at her and she was watching me, her cheeks flushed. I couldn't help but appreciate how adorable she looked whenever she's blushing.

"I, I'm not upset. Don't worry. I just didn't feel comfortable being observed like that." she said. I leaned down and kissed her lips. Each time I had kissed Mika, I marvel at how whatever inside me that felt cold and frozen slowly melts with each touch of her lips. And the heat from her was not a blazing sun that is bright and scorching, but more like a steady candle that gave enough light and radiates warmth that is soothing and doesn't burn.

When we parted, she gave me a smile and a squeeze on my hand before leaving the room. The day went on at its usual pace. People came, ordered food, and had their conversations as they ate and went on their way outside the walls of the diner. I tend to their tables, cleaning, taking down notes, and serving their food. A mundane routine that my mind does not need to focus on my actions and can freely wander off.

And all those time, my mind was set on what I dreamt about. The frozen battlefield, the giant men whose skin were blue and eyes were red, the people fighting them, and the warrior with the red cape.

I could not fathom how I felt upon seeing the man. He was strong and glorious that I admired him so, yet hatred and envy immediately mixed with the admiration that I felt angry. And what I saw after waking up; my reflection showed me my face colored blue and my eyes glowed red, like the giant men in my dream.

I glanced out the window, suddenly feeling the sensation of being watched. Cars piled up in traffic outside, and people walked pass the diner in both directions. But I could not see anyone with their eyes on me. I brushed off the idea and went back to work, ignoring the cold chill on my shoulder.

By nighttime, Mika and Phil helped with the cleaning and packing up. Phil took the duty of rolling down the steel gates that covers the windows and doors while Mika washes the pans and utensils in the kitchen. She asks me to take the garbage out the back door and I complied.

The crisp night air welcomed my skin as I stepped out into the alleyway behind the diner. Hums of the vehicles that pass by is the only sound I could hear as I walk towards the large tin dumpster to place the garbage bag. As my hand released the plastic into the container, I suddenly felt my eyes weary, my vision blurring.

Then I heard a voice. "Clever. Clever, little one. I had not expected to find you here." The voice said. It was cold and raspy like stones grinding together. I turned on my heels at the direction of the voice and found a man standing near the back door of the diner. His shoulders were hunched and his clothes were baggy, a hood covered his face.

"Who's there?" I demanded and he laughed harshly. "Sad that you've forgotten your friends, after all we did for you."

"Friends?" I repeated.

"And in the end, you failed us all and wasted our efforts. Very unfortunate indeed." He tilted his head sideways and I caught a glimpse of his graying cruel lips. When he spoke again, his teeth were sharp and white as stone. "And this is what you've become? From a bastard child of Laufey to the sad little prince of Asgard, to the ambitious boy who tried to lead an army to subdue the mortals. And now, you've become this errand boy who follows the orders from a human girl. Funny how this role befits you best."

A lump formed in my throat as I took in the words he spoke. The clogs in my mind started spinning, forcing me to remember the things he said, and a sharp pain shot my head. "Who are you? What are you saying!"

The man took a step back as if surprised of my reaction. Then he laughed again. "I see. I see. It is clear now." He marched his way towards me quickly and I had a panic to grab a weapon. "This is what the All-Father considers your punishment? Banishing you to the mortal realm without your memories, without your powers! He thinks he can have you under his control again! Well, I think you should remember who you truly belong to!" He thrusts his arm at me and I shielded myself, expecting a punch, but instead a touch of the end of his fingers was all I felt and I collapsed on my knees.

When I opened my eyes, I saw darkness. Bitter cold wind sliced my skin and my hands on the ground felt sharp rocks instead of the cement pavement of the alleyway. I tried to focus and let my eyes adjust to the darkness, and slowly I saw the shadow of the place I am in. I was no longer at the back of the diner. I was no longer in the town I was before, I believe. Mountains of gray stone scatter all around me, as gray as the ragged ground in which I knelt. I struggled to my feet, feeling my body heavy and my bones weakened. I had no idea where I am. But I felt as though I have been in this place long ago.

A voice echoed around as if it came in all directions. It was deeper and colder than the one in the alley, and it said, "We found you at last, child."

A force suddenly pushed me off, knocking me on my back. I heard a snarl somewhere and I realize I was back in the alley. But I was not alone. In front of me stood a man, tall and broad with golden hair combed neatly. And by his side was a woman with auburn hair curling up to her shoulders. Both of them had their backs to me. I got to my feet and saw the hooded figure from before crouching at the other end of the alley as if in pain. I looked back to the two people in front of me and saw the woman holding a gun pointed at the hooded one.

"Pesky little mortals." the figure hissed at them and he turned, running away with unnatural speed. The red-headed woman began to fire the gun at him, but he had disappeared before she could hit him.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" the woman asked and the man answered, "We won't be able to. Better we deal with the situation here instead." Then he turned to me and I met blue familiar eyes. A flash of images appeared in my head as they did the first time I encountered him, images of explosions, of screaming, and of a round metal object with a star shape engraved at the center. He was the customer from three days ago.

"Tom!" a voice came, and I saw Mika at the door. Her face was full of worry and confusion.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is the longest chapter I've done by far, and yes, seems a lot of things are happening on this one than the previous ones. But I must warn if there are actually people who are reading this, that I cannot promise when I'll post the next chapter as it's gonna be a hard one for me. Hopefully I get a few doses of epiphanies or inspirations soon and I might be able to finish this. Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts and/or complaints! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I savored what could be the last decent breath of air I'll have when I finally managed to shoo Phil away from his diner. I took a few moments leaning against the door before I joined Tom and company at the front. They sat at one of the booths rather awkwardly, Tom in one of the leather seats and the other two sitting together at the seat opposite his.

"So, I know it's already too late for caffeine, but could I interest anyone with a cup of coffee?" I announced and three pairs of unamused eyes met mine. "I'll take that as a no." I said and I walked to them, sliding myself next to Tom. I took a glance at him and my heart sank at the sight of agony printed on his face, though he tries to hide it.

"Uhm, well, I think we should introduce ourselves first." the blonde man began. "Mika, right? We met three days ago."

"Yeah. Steve, wasn't it?" I confirmed and he nodded. "Steve Rogers. And this," he gestured at the poker faced woman next to him, "is Natasha Romanoff-"

"What is your connection to me?" Tom suddenly spoke; his voice had coldness that I've never heard before. He stared down at his knuckles that formed fists on the table, avoiding my eyes.

The woman, Natasha, leaned forward to him, addressing him like a trainer would address an agitated lion. "Steve and I are part of what is called the Avengers Initiative under the command of S.H.I.E.L.D. And we've fought before. You against us." She leaned back and pulled out 2 things from her black clutch, an envelope and a mobile phone. She emptied the contents of the envelope and took out a couple of papers with a photo attached to them. A photo of a man with silky-black hair clad in black and dark green leather and metal. His eyes were piercing and sharp and almost threatening.

The man in the photo is Tom.

I felt him tense beside me as he stared down the photo, his breathing became uneven and his fists tightened. I wanted to put my hand on his shoulder but I kept it to myself, scared that he'll be too worked up. "I don't understand what you're saying," I told them. I scanned through the papers and a few words popped to me amongst the rest. "The attack in New York? You're telling us it was Tom who started all that?"

"I know it's hard to believe," said Steve, and his eyes were on Tom. "But the thing that attacked you in the alley proved our theory. It was one of those things that gave you the army of chitauri. What we'd like to know now is why you're here, and without your memories?"

"Speaking of which," Natasha said, flipping the phone in her hands. "Stark would want to know as well."

"Can we not bring him into this right now?" pleaded Steve, "He'll just make things worse."

"You were the one who called him in the first place." said Natasha and placed the phone back on the table, turning it so it faced us. As I looked, the phone had made a video call and on the other end was a man in his late thirties, wearing a stained white shirt. At the center of his chest glowed a curious blue circle.

"Ah, so it's true." he said, looking at Tom. "Well, can't really say it's nice to see you again"

"Who are you?" Tom glared at him. "No memories, huh?" said the man on the phone and he leaned back against his chair. "You're no fun after all. Well, for your info, the name is-"

"Tony Stark." Natasha butted in and Tony scoffed, "Thanks, sweetheart."

"Tony Stark?" I repeated. "As in the owner-"

"Owner of Stark Industries, genius inventor of the 21st century, developer and THE Ironman and savior of the human race. Yes, darling." Tony finished my sentence which was utterly rude. "So, Loki. Have any idea what you're doing back in our planet?"

Realizing Tony was speaking to him, Tom said, "I, I don't know what you're saying." Tony waved his answer. "Of course not, you don't even have your memories, which is actually good news for us."

This person, I believe, just broke the record for being annoying in the shortest amount of time.

Through the video call, I see Tony playing with a rubber ball as he thinks. "Jarvis, you wouldn't happen to have the hotline number for a certain realm in another dimension, would you?" he asks someone I guessed was inside the room and I was surprised when this computer like voice answered, "I'm afraid not, sir."

"Eh, figured." Tony shrugged, then he threw the rubber ball in a random direction, facing us again. "So, Natasha here texted me that you were attacked by one of your previous friends a while ago."

"I was attacked, yes." Tom answered.

"And of course they'll be coming back for you to either get you back to their side or have their revenge since you failed them. I'm betting on the latter. And since we can't really phone your brother to send you back home, we have to get you and your girlfriend here some place safe. And I know we used to be enemies and tried to kill each other, but let's get past that since what's important is that those alien things don't get what they want."

"What do you suggest?" Steve, who's been quiet for a while finally spoke. "We can't take him to S.H.I.E.L.D. The council has been on Fury's tail since New York and if they get a sniff that this guy is here, they'll surely want to take him in."

"Say, Tasha. Where's your boyfriend?" Tony asked and Natasha scowled at him, "He's stationed in Alaska right now with Agent Hill. And he's not my boyfriend."

"But you knew exactly who I'm talking about!" teased Tony. "If he's with Agent Hill, he's on a mission with S.H.I.E.L.D. so we can't reel him in here. Oh, well. Here's what you do, I have a safe house where Banner is in right now. Don't worry, I'll tell him you'll be coming over so he wouldn't throw you on the wall or something." He grinned at Tom and I could see the uneasiness from him. Tony continued, "I'll give you the directions to the safe house and while you're there, get your fingers crossed that your alien pals doesn't catch up and your brother appears and fixes the mess he made around here."

"You keep speaking of my brother," said Tom. "Who is he? And where is he?"

"Adoptive brother. His name is Thor," Steve answered, and Tom's face twisted at the name. "And he's probably back at your world. Whatever is going on around here, he should have the answers. He's the one who took you back after what happened in New York."

An hour later, I was back in my apartment. Natasha waited outside the door while I pack some of my things: clothes, toothbrush, and my laptop. I feel like I'm going on a road trip, which, I kinda am. Sort of. But this road trip won't be about sight-seeing and eating at random restaurants, this is my road trip to escape my possible alien abduction.

I feel like a ball just got dropped on my stomach.

Already, I feel bad about leaving Phil all of a sudden. By tomorrow, he'll discover he lost 2 of his 3 staffs, and the only one left gets off at noon. But I have no choice, according to Mr. Tony Stark. Whatever is after Tom, or Loki, they might come after me as well.

I had just zipped my duffel bag shut when there's a knock on the door. Tom was looking down when I opened the door, Agent Natasha watching him from behind. I followed his gaze and saw my rubix cube in his hands, all colors grouped together. I asked him to come inside and he walked in the kitchen, placing the cube on the table. I glanced back at Natasha, her poker face sill on but her shoulders were tense. Obviously she still doubts Tom/Loki. I nodded to her when I caught her eye and she merely shrugged and turned away.

"So, you finished the puzzle." I said, closing the door behind me. Tom had changed his clothes since me and Natasha left the diner. He leaned back at one of the arms of the sofa, staring down on his shoes as if avoiding my eyes. Finally, he forced a smile and said, "I had nothing much to do after hours in the diner."

He looked so drained and tired, his skin seemed paler than usual. I walked up to him, wanting to touch him and comfort him, but again I hesitated. Instead I leaned on, spreading my hands on the back of the sofa. "How are you feeling?" I asked him.

I waited, but he kept his silence. I turned to him, his back on me, and I could not read what he must be feeling. I worry for him, all the times of wondering who he is and he finds out his past is worst than he had imagined. And I can't do anything to help him.

"I remember." He said suddenly. "But only pieces, not everything."

I walked closer to him and I could see his breathing heavy, and his hands balled into fists at his side. "What do you remember?" I asked him.

"War. Hate. Anger." his voice cracked. "What I was before is full of darkness and it had consumed me. Now it looms towards me, beckoning me to give in..."

"But you won't", I told him and I was at his side now. He looked up to me and his eyes shone in tears he held back. "Mikaela, you don't understand," he said. "What I was before is far worse than you had thought possible. I've destroyed and taken lives. And I... I enjoyed it. I enjoyed seeing people fear me, to see them so weak against me. I am broken, Mika, maybe beyond repair. And I am ashamed at having endangered your life after all the kindness you've shown me. I have been nothing but a burden to you and now I've dragged you down to the abyss that I am, and I probably don't deserve your forgiveness, but I-"

"Shut up, Loki." I cut his words and he stared at me confused. "Don't you remember what I told you before? I don't regret helping you. No matter what happens, I won't. And you shouldn't, either. You needed help and I was there to help you. And it was my decision to do so, and it was my decision to care for you so you don't get the blame for that. It was my wish to stay by your side and even after all this, I'd stick by you until the time comes you don't need me anymore."

"I will always need you." he said with such certainty. "But I don't believe I deserve you."

"That's not for you to decide, Tom. Loki..." I reached to him and erased the tear that threatened to fall at the corner of his eye. He caught my hand and held it close to his lips. "I don't need a reason to help someone aside from the fact that they need it and I could. So even though you don't believe you deserve my help, I'll still try. I told you before that people who've done evil had been through pain like the rest of us and their pain is what pushed them to become what they are. I honestly still don't understand all the details of your past, but as you said, you feel hatred and anger from the memories that come back to you. And I believe that that hatred was caused by something that had cut you. And now I'm here to help you mend that cut. It will leave a scar, but a scar is a scar. You can choose to ignore it, or weep over it, or use it as a reminder that you are able to heal. And I hope you just let me help you heal, because I've seen the good in you, Loki, when you believed there isn't any. And I'll make sure to pull that good out and prove you wrong. That's what I offer you and you have no choice but to take it."

With that, he smiled genuinely. He kissed my hand and my wrist as he said. "Mikaela. I take your offer, but if I could ask of you something more, I wish for you to remember this: I trust what is left of my heart to you, for you alone had dared to reach for it. Therefore I offer it for you to keep." He pulled me closer and I was in his arms. He held me tighter than he ever had and I welcomed his embrace. "No matter what happens, I trust in you that you would see my heart as it truly is. And I wish you would accept me even then. And in return, I give you my word that I would protect you with all that I can, and I would remain yours even when the time comes that you wish not to be by my side anymore."

I buried my face at the crook of his neck, taking in the scent of him, taking in every bit of him as I can. "When we first met, I had saved your butt. Make sure you get to be the hero this time." I said, and I felt him laugh.

* * *

"Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted dead or alive~" Mika sang very quietly on my side, her hand held mine while the other strummed her fingers against her leg. Agent Natasha Romanoff had asked her to stop singing nearly 20 minutes ago, but Mika argued that it calms her nerves and help her focus when she sings. Steve Rogers told Natasha to just let her, better this than have her shaky on our seat.

We've been driving almost endlessly on a vehicle called a jeep that Mr. Tony Stark had lent us. Steve cleared to us that driving to the safe house would keep us out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar instead of taking a helicopter or plane.

Mika check her clock and announced that we've been driving for 5 hours now. The first 3 hours, Steve Rogers had been on the wheel, now it was Agent Romanoff who drives us from unknown roads to another. Even Mika is confused at our current location at the moment as she has never gotten this far from her own home. A pang of guilt shot through me as I thought of how she must be feeling leaving her home all too sudden. When she caught my expression, she assured me that it's good that she gets to see more of the country now. I smiled and but I can't help but think that I'm also taking her away from Phil and Jessie and the diner, that I'm sure she treasures dearly.

"I play for keeps, cause I may not make it back. I've been everywhere, still I'm standing tall. I've seen a million faces, and I rocked them all!" Mika continued to sing and suddenly, Natasha spoke from the driver's seat, "You don't listen to today's music, do you, Mika? I noticed you've been singing Bon Jovi and AC/DC for the past hour."

"I like their music better than the ones I hear these days," Mika explained and Steve commented, "Finally, someone who appreciates the good old days."

"Your good old days is older than what she's talking about, Cap." said Natasha. Mika and I exchanged confused glances.

The hours stretched and by near sunset, Agent Romanoff slid the jeep into the second gasoline station we stopped to. Mika took me inside the convenience store of the station while our two escorts kept guard as the jeep fuels up. I followed Mika as she scrutinized every aisle of the store, placing a number of foods on the basket that I carry. "We need something less junky to eat," she said thoughtfully, staring at the variety of cookies and chips on the basket. "I wonder if they have frozen dinner here or something. Why don't you go to the register while I check? I think our ride is almost ready." She suggested and I agreed. I watched as the cashier scan our groceries and the prices pop up at her monitor. "Is this all?" she asked me when she had scanned the last item. "A moment please, my companion was supposed to bring some more items." I told her.

An eerie chill went through my veins one second before we heard the crash. I followed the sound of Mika's scream and found her locked in the arms of a man, holding a gun against her temple. Blood trickled from the other side of her head, and cold anger rushed through me as I stared down her attacker's eyes. But I remained still, knowing his bullet would reach its destination faster than I would.

"Stay where you are!" the man yelled and I glanced behind me to see Natasha Romanoff at the other end of the aisle, her gun ready to shoot. The man laughed at her and said, "What is this? Why are you wasting your breath to save the life of your enemy?" He tightened his grip on Mika, and every muscle in my body wanted to jump on him and pry his arms off her. Apparently, he had read my thoughts, "You think you can outrun my gun?" he threw his head back in cold laughter, "Try it then! So you can see your girlfriend's brain on the floor."

"Let her go." I hissed at him, hearing the poison in my own voice. "It is me who you want, is it not?"

"Yes. And I'm using her as bait." the man said. He returned his eyes on the agent behind me when he continued. "Why don't you just give him to us? You people were at each others' throats not too long ago, would you really risk this innocent girl's life to spare his? I think the choice is very simple, is it-"

The sound of shattering glass exploded and I see the round metal shield spinning at the man's direction, throwing him off the ground. As soon as I see Mika leave his grip, my arm swung almost reflexively and felt something slide off my palm. The next thing I see is a black blade piercing the man's neck, blood dripping from the wound. A strong hand closed around my arm and I see Steve pulling me back towards our vehicle, his shield on his other hand. I looked around for any sign of Mika and find her in Natasha's arm, who is also leading her toward the jeep 10 feet from us.

Steve shoved me in the back seat while he takes the driver's seat as I struggle to get in a proper position. "Mika!" I called out and see her running to me, Natasha following close by. Two bangs of the doors and Steve steered the car off the station and into the road.

"Who the hell was that?" yelled Mika to Steve. Her arm had multiple scratches from the broken glass and one shrapnel dug itself on her elbow, which she yanked off with a mere wince. "You said we're up against some aliens, that was clearly a man!"

"Most likely he was being controlled." It was Natasha who answered her as Steve turned the jeep into a curve to the right, making Mika stumble against me. I held her up and our eyes met, a mixture of both worry and fear imprinted on her face and both emotions seemed to be focused on me. "We've got more of them!" Steve's voice shouted and we turned to see a black van on our tail.

"Controlled?" Mika turned back to the two in front. "Yes. They have something that makes humans do their bidding" Natasha's eyes closed in on mine. "You should be familiar with that." She said, her voice hinting a lost grudge.

Images flooded my mind and my head felt as if it was on the verge of splitting open. A dark wet tunnel where my footsteps echo, a group of people moving almost mindlessly, a gold scepter in my hand that branches out into three sharp blades on the tip, a blue jewel embedded between two of them. Then the images morph into something more recent, the form of the man that had help Mika captive, his body limp on the ground when a small black-bladed dagger lands on his neck.

Gun shots brought me back to my consciousness and I realize I was bent down from our seats, Mika's arm on my shoulder. "Focus." she whispered in my ear before the next set of gun shots were fired. I see Natasha Romanoff exchange fire with our pursuer while Steve Rogers drive recklessly, trying to lose them. "I need some back up." Natasha said. Mika grabbed hold of Steve's arm and told him she could drive. He nodded to her and left the steering wheel for Mika, who struggled to position herself on the driver's seat, her hand secured on the wheel, while Steve climbs out of the jeep from the window.

"Okay. What is he doing?" Mika asked, turning to Natasha only to see her climb up to sit on the frame of the window on her side, her gun still trained on the van, firing when she gets the chance to aim. The roof of the jeep creaked as Steve ran above it and leaped off. I turn my head and find him landing at the roof of the black van, barely grabbing a hold of the edge of an opened window in the passenger's seat. He swings himself, heels first, inside the van and we watch it swerve back and forth. Guns were fired and screams of pain were heard until the van made a sharp left turn and hit the trunk of a tree.

The jeep suddenly came to a halt and we all jumped out, running towards the van. Natasha still had her gun ready while Mika and I fall back. The door of the passenger's side opened with a thud and Steve came out bearing bruises on his cheek. He turned back to look at the men inside the van and said, "Knocked them out cold. We should get out of here, the clerk back at the gas station probably called the cops and might be on their way, they'll take care of them."

"What's going on?" asked Mika as we walk back to the jeep, "Why are they using humans against us?"

"Without the Tesseract, they probably can't send in reinforcements to attack us." Natasha answered, hopping in the driver's seat.

"The Tesseract." I repeated the word and it echoed inside my skull. Natasha and Steve exchanged glances before the jeep started to move. I felt Mika's clammy hand take mine and see that even though she had wiped off the blood from her face, a new small drop was staining her temple red. "I'm fine." she assured me, following the thoughts from my expression. "What's the Tesseract?" she turned to the front.

"It's the one you stole from S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve's words were clearly directed to me. "A relic of unimaginable power. You used it to create the portal in New York to lead the chitauris in our planet."

The hair on the back of my neck stood as my mind forced me to recall. Again, the scenes of war appeared at the back of my eyes. I saw the city of New York, with its people screaming and taking cover as creatures gliding over them fire their weapons on the streets below. I saw the green giant knocking the creatures off the buildings they climb. I saw the tower from where a beam of light extended to the sky, my eyes following the beam and see it end into a pool of cloud and stars where more and more of the foreign creatures come in. And no later did a giant serpentine monster emerge from the portal, its body cased in dark metal.

I must've cried out in pain as I felt Mika's hand gripped mine tighter, her other hand forcing me to look up to her but the pain that seared my brain was too blinding, all I could do was crouch and hold myself together. Then I saw the golden hall again, this time I knew where it was. I saw myself back in Asgard, the realm where I grew. I saw the lighted bridge of the Bifrost, and watched the waves of water that ran beneath it.

Then I was faced with Thor. My brother. My rival to the throne. My enemy. His presence was strong and collected yet his eyes bore into me filled with remorse. Again, the anger and hate build up my throat as I stared back at him. My vision remained of him, but my own mind raced with memories of jealousy, of betrayal, of being demeaned under his shadow.

"Tom! LOKI!" Mika's voice bounced in all directions and I felt as if the world had turned beneath my feet. Yet the wretched feeling of hate and of being forsaken stung me until everything went blank.

* * *

**A/N **I honestly suck at creating battle/action scenes. Sorry for that. I'm struggling with the next chapter after this one but I promise to do my best to finish it as soon as I can. Please leave me a review! And thanks to those who already had! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac, Bruce Banner's golden retriever, nudged my leg with his nose. Bruce had already warned me not to spoil the dog too much, but I couldn't help but sneak him a piece of chicken meat under the table. The pan-fried chicken and sautéed peas tasted both delicious and stale on my mouth, probably due to my preoccupied mind that remained with the unconscious Loki in one of the guest rooms. But since this is the first decent meal I had since last night, plus all the unwelcomed adventure we had on our road trip, I practically inhaled the food anyway.

"When Stark called me and said you guys would be visiting, I imagined you'd all be hungry and injured when you arrive," Bruce explained from the head of the table. "Sorry this looks like a depressing Thanksgiving dinner."

I swallowed a mouthful of peas before saying, "It's food, so I got no complaints. Thank you."

The scientist smiled awkwardly at me and left the room carrying a tray of food for Steve, who, he tells me, was on guard duty outside Loki's room, Isaac following him from behind. The moment we stepped in through his doors, Bruce had been very accommodating to us. He helped Steve carry Loki to the guest room, barely a shadow of doubt passed his face at the sight of his former enemy, and he told Natasha to take me into the dining room where the food was already laid out. Natasha had fished out a first-aid kit from the bathroom and treated the cut on my scalp when the man in the store had slammed me against the coolers, and the wound on my elbow where a broken glass roughly 3-inch long decided to hide not long after.

Much like our first trip together to my apartment after leaving the diner, the awkward silence between me and Agent Natasha Romanoff was so present, I could almost feel it tangible. I imagine how we're like the opposite of two worlds. She was a beautiful and well-developed woman who lives an action-packed life of a secret agent while I'm an average, almost scrawny, civilian who has the not-very-exciting job in a diner.

How my life had changed in the past 24-hours. I start to wonder how Phil and the diner are doing. He might've been forced not to open the shop today due to his lack of workers. I felt guilty of that. I realize how suddenly I appeared in his life, a 15-year old orphan who lived in the streets, and much like that, I disappeared all as sudden without a word. He probably thinks I eloped with his waiter, which I might as well have.

"You care about him, don't you?" Natasha spoke from across the table. I looked up and see her eyes observant on me. "How long has it been since you found him?"

"Two weeks, I think." I answer.

"Two weeks and you already trust him so much, even though he didn't have his memories." Natasha said, her tone void of any sarcasm, but more curiosity.

"I taught myself to see the better side of people." was the only explanation I could tell her. I stared back down on my half-eaten chicken and confusing thoughts entered me. Tom or Loki isn't even human, I'm not exactly sure what he is. Maybe what he is doesn't go by the same rule as I believe humans have. But I just can't bring myself not to care for him, not to worry for him, even after what happened in the convenience store. Right now, my thoughts keep flickering to him, trying to imagine what he's seeing, or what he was seeing before he lost consciousness. And I worry what he'd be like after he wakes up, or even if he does wake up.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and finds Natasha still has her watchful eyes on me, reading me. "You don't like him so much, do you?" I ask her all of a sudden. Natasha barely flinched at the question, "No. Barely a month ago, he's my enemy. And even though he doesn't have his memories and is playing nice right now, I don't want to trust him. Because when his memories return, he may turn back to his old self, in which case, we'll be forced to fight him again."

It's as if she echoed the words in my head. The same idea of losing the curious and honest Tom to this powerful being who attempted world domination had been bugging me the second they showed me that photo in the diner. The photo of the man who had my Tom's face but covered with a curtain of cold malice.

_"No matter what happens, I trust in you that you would see my heart as it truly is. And I wish you would accept me even then."_ he had said last night and now I realize he was thinking the same thing as I am. That he also fears of returning to how he was before, and maybe even feared how it would hurt me if that was the case. And it would hurt me, deeply, because he's not the only one who had trusted his heart to the other.

I excuse myself and left the dining room, relieved that Natasha wasn't interested in chatting more, not that I was expecting it. I wandered around the house, my head flooding with a variety of possibilities of how everything will go down. Will Tom try to stay as he is even when his memories as Loki return? I hope, but I find that hard to believe. Will one of us die in a fight when those alien things and/or their human subjugates find our hiding place? A dark thought, but more likely than the first. Will everything fall into place and we get to live happily ever after? I'm not even counting on it.

Trying to distract myself from my horrid thoughts, I familiarize myself with our safe house. It's built in the depths of a forest, not too secluded from civilization as a small town is a mere 10 minute drive from here. The style of the house is very simple, enough for a small middle-class family, which had me thinking it was Bruce Banner who chose this house since it doesn't speak Mr. Tony Stark very much. Most rooms are cluttered with papers and drawing boards with numbers and words that I don't even attempt in comprehending. I find the door to the basement but immediately walk out of it due to the smell of metal and some sort of chemical and hums of machinery that sent me a message that I shouldn't be down there.

I bump into our host on my way up the stairs to the second floor, his dog, again, on his tail. Bruce gave me a pat on the back and a weary smile before heading his way down. He's actually growing on me, I think. He's quiet and doesn't command much attention yet his shyness doesn't feel too uncomfortable and awkward, but natural.

Steve looks up from his dinner when I appeared in the hallway. He nods to his side and I see my duffel bag sitting by his feet. "Thought you'd rather spend the night looking after him." he told me. I swept my bag off the ground and thanked him before entering the room.

The first thing I did upon entering the room is stroke Loki's hair with my fingers. Seeing him looking vulnerable made me miss his laugh so much more. I tried to nudge him awake, but of course he's unresponsive. The biggest movement he has done is twitching an eyebrow. Eventually, I dragged the arm chair from its space at the corner of the room to the side of the bed and positioned myself so I'm facing my unconscious roommate while I'm half-lying on the chair. I opened my laptop and both thanked and questioned the heavens for the wifi that reached this area.

I felt a bit guilty about googling my companions in the house, but I had to. I started with the news articles about the attack in New York, and how different government officials are taking the whole "Avengers Initiative". They barely mention Loki though; I figured they couldn't get much detail about him anyway, not with being someone from a different world and all. My eyes began to feel heavy when I decide to research outside the news reports and find myself reading articles of mythology. The diagram of the Nine Realms imprinted itself at the back of my eyelids when I finally fell asleep.

The next day, Bruce woke me for breakfast. I joined Natasha and Steve at the dining hall and they fill me in about what they learned last night. The men in the van yesterday are alive and police were leaning on what happened as a drunken accident. But what happened in the convenience store raised too many alarms for S.H.I.E.L.D. to catch scent on, especially with the security cameras that caught all our faces, including Loki's. They figured it'll be only a matter of time before a search will be sent out for us.

By noon, Loki has still not awakened. Bruce and Steve sat me down in the living area and decided to tell me all they know about him. Some of the things, I've already googled, but a few are news to me. Loki is the adopted prince of Asgard. He had turned his back on his family upon learning his true parentage; that he had came from a place called Jotunheim and he's a son of a frost giant. The diagram that I found last night started to appear in my head again as I place Asgard and Jotunheim in my memory. He appeared in the base of S.H.I.E.L.D. and stole the Tesseract, a source of great and self-sustaining power, and a few people who he had under his control. He lead the army of aliens called chitauri to New York using the Tesseract but was defeated by the Avengers. Thor had taken him as a prisoner back to Asgard to be tried as an Asgardian. I guess some part of that plan failed, that's why he's here.

They waited for me to ask more questions, but I'd rather hear them from the horse's mouth, as they say, and just thanked them and went back to Loki's room. I dozed off in my old arm chair and I figured it was late in the afternoon when a grunt woke me up. The orange light that peered between the curtains was the first thing I saw, still feeling dazed. Then a familiar voice saying my name snapped the energy back into me.

"Mikaela." Loki called me again and I find him sitting on his bed, his tired eyes had circles around them and his hair stick against the back of his neck with sweat. Even so, the relief that he is well enough to sit overwhelmed me and I threw my arms around him. I felt him tense at my attack and did not return my embrace. Instead, he laid his hands on my shoulder and pushed me away. When our eyes met, I saw the mix of confusion and surprise on his face, and my heart sank. As if picking up where my thoughts were heading, he confirmed, "I recall everything."

I watched how the members of the Avengers cope with the news. Steve paced back and forth around the living room, no doubt calculating the situation at hand; Bruce remained in his armchair, fidgeting a ball of small magnets in his hand, changing its shape and back; Natasha is, as always, silent against the wall, yet her face and shoulders showed her stress. I had left Loki alone in his room upon his request, and that was nearly an hour ago. Though I had a partial confidence that he wouldn't bolt out through the window, I can't help but feel anxious...

"Mika," Natasha suddenly called me. I look up and see them all watching me this time. "You were singing Bohemian Rhapsody." She explained.

I was? I didn't notice that. "Sorry. That must've been annoying"

"It's your way of calming yourself; you don't need to be sorry." Bruce commented as he begins to make a cube out of the small magnets. I guess that's his version of calming himself.

Natasha removed herself from her spot in the wall and eyed Steve, "What do we do now, Cap? We can't just wait like sitting ducks here. Either S.H.I.E.L.D. or Loki's space buddies might already be on our track. Or both."

"Since our guest is awake, we can change location." Steve said, "Banner, would you know if Stark has another safe house we can go to?"

"All I know is this one. But you can call him using the phone in the basement, it's untraceable." Bruce suggested, not taking his eyes off the magnets in his hands.

"The question is, would he be willing to go with us?" Natasha said and I see the doubts fall in all their faces. Even I was scared of how Loki feels about this sort of alliance with his former enemies. Now he has his memories back, who knows what had been going on in his head.

"He doesn't have much choice, even he knows that." Bruce said. "Besides, from what you guys have told me, I don't think he'll be willing to leave her just yet." He added, his eyes on me. "I guess it's up to you now."

Suddenly, I was the center of attention again. I started to think of what Bruce suggested and it was my turn to have doubts. Can I really convince him to trust the same people who were the reason for his situation right now? I'm not even sure how to approach this new Loki. Or should I say the real Loki.

But in the end, I'll have to deal with it. My heart felt heavy inside my chest as I stood in front of his door. I knocked and called him to let him know it's me. At first there was no response. I started to fear that he had gone off on his own when he finally told me to come inside.

Loki was sitting on the bed when I came in, his back to the door. He barely moved when I called his name, "You must be hungry. I couldn't find anything else in the kitchen, I hope this will do." I threw the box of Pop Tarts in his direction and he caught it, as expected.

"Thank you." He whispers, staring down at the box. I closed the door behind me and took a seat at the foot of the bed. The orange light from the lamp on the night stand made his skin glow slightly jaundice. He had changed into a moss green shirt. Other than that, I don't think he had done much since I left him earlier. "I'm not fond of sweets" he finally broke the silence but still without looking at me.

"You like pudding." I said and he explained, "I enjoy the smooth texture and mild taste of the ones you gave me before"

"I see..." I started to strum my fingers against the mattress, being aware of the barrier he put up between us. I didn't like it, how distant he feels right now, even though he's beside me. Ironic that both times I felt this between us, it was caused by something from our past. "We're planning to move out here. We figured it's best to change location before we're found. Steve is working on where we can head now."

"Probably best to leave then," He said, "For your safety, I'll stay here."

I was on my feet before I realized, "What? No, you'll get captured!" I walked up in front of him, and there I saw how different he looked. His face was gaunt; the circles under his eyes seemed darker in the low light. It was as if the return of his memories took its toll on him, drained him even.

Tossing the box of Pop Tarts aside, he said, "They will not stop until they've held me captive. I will not condemn you to a short life of running."

"It's only until your brother comes for you-"

"Who says he'll come for me?" He cuts my words, and I heard the contempt in his voice. He stands from the bed and walks towards the window. "As far as I recall, they've exiled me for my crimes without my memories nor guards, thus making me vulnerable to the enemy. I doubt that means they care for what happens to me."

"I don't believe that." I told him, "Something wrong happened, I know it. They hadn't abandoned you, and neither would I."

"You don't know my family." he laughed bitterly. "Stealing me from my home, letting me believe I had as much chance to become king as their golden child, teaching me to look down on a race only for me to find out I was one of them." From his reflection on the window, I could see the anger building up in him. His cheeks were flushed, his eyebrows pulled together, his lips pursed in a thin line. "Not to mention the fools who looked up to Thor when it was I who was calculating to save their lives instead of recklessly heading to battle. But all they see it being cowardly and envy of my so-called brother."

He paused, the look of regret reflected from the window. He cursed at himself, maybe for saying too much. Then I realize, from how he described his former home, that this probably is the first time he confided his honest thoughts to someone. I imagine Loki feeling neglected all his years with no one to trust his mind to. How alone he must've felt, even among all the people around him.

Then another memory tugged on me. The orphanage, the younger me huddled on my bed, alone. The friends I made had already gone to their new homes, leaving me behind with the younger orphans who I couldn't fit myself with.

"It's okay." I say all of a sudden. "At the back of the diner, I shared my story to you. I shared my pain with you. You're doing the same thing now, and it's all right. You don't have to question yourself for doing so. I won't judge you, you know that."

He turned to me, at first with a face searching for answers, but doubt quickly over-shadowed it. "When will you grow tired of your gentleness to me? You should know by now I am nothing good to you."

"Maybe. But isn't that what it means to love?" I see his eyes flick to mine, but quickly divert, at the word. I walk closer to him, and continued, "No matter the mistakes and pain they've caused, you will always have faith in them and care for them. And I'd rather believe that your family is also like that."

"Blind faith will only cause you pain. You know nothing of them." He argued, and I continued. "I don't, but you do. But you're head is clouded with the ideas that they lied to you out of spite, and I don't think you truly believe that. I'm not an expert in this, but for some reason I can see the cracks in your words. You want to believe they betrayed you, I'm not sure why, but I guess it's because you can't accept what really happened to you and you're using those thoughts to justify your revenge and self-hatred."

"Stop it." he hissed, and a cold shiver ran up my spine. I can see him controlling his anger but I had to go on. I don't like seeing this version of him with such hate. I had to at least try to break some sense into him. "Loki, I'm not trying to upset you. I just wish you can open your mind of this. I care about you, more than you think I do. That's why I don't want you to go on a suicide mission for my sake or anyone's, especially with all the regrets and hatred you have. They took you from your home, but wasn't there a reason for that? They did care for you, otherwise you wouldn't be standing in front of me so strong and clever. It's wrong that they lied to you, I know. And it's more wrong to teach you to look down on the race that you were born in. But sometimes we make such mistakes to protect someone, or we think that it was being done for the best of someone we care about. Even families do such mistakes, sometimes even more than others. But at the end of the day, by blood or not, they're your family. The ones who brought you up, who made you who you are, who care about you-"

"Wise words from a girl who never had one." He spat at me, and it stung so hard that the next concern in my head was that I hurt my knuckles more than his face, but I didn't care so much. He slowly turned his face to me, a hand finding the sore spot below his cheekbones. His eyes were bewildered with disbelief as mine were pouring tears down my cheeks as the words rolled out of my tongue on their own.

"Yes, I never really had a family, but at least I'm not wallowing over it in self-pity while throwing tantrums! So they lied to you about being adopted and favored their real son, boo-fricking-hoo! You're not the only adopted child who thought their parents liked the other kid better and couldn't see the fact that at least someone wanted you and took you in their homes! At least someone cared for you and looked after you while I begged for scraps and slept in the cold streets with a knife in my hand because no one was there for me! Because no one ever wanted to take care of me and all I had to rely on was myself! And now here you are pretending you know all better than the girl who never had a family while you were too blind to see how much better you had it!"

I gasped for air, forcing myself not to sob. I stared up into his eyes full of shock as he processed my words. We stood there silently until the door slams open, revealing a slightly flustered Natasha Romanoff. "Not now!" I suddenly blurted out, surprising her for the first time.

"I just thought you should know we're under attack." she merely replied. As if on cue, we hear an explosion from somewhere in front of the house followed by a few gun shots. And for some reason, my response was, "Dang it!" before stomping my way to the door. A hand catches my arm and I look up to see Loki's concerned face.

"Mika, d-"

"Don't make me want to punch you again, Loki." I tell him, shrugging off his grip.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally some drama! LOL. Working on the next/last chapter now. I didn't add a part from Loki's perspective here for reasons, but he takes the stage for the next chapter anyway so that's fair. Please leave reviews! I'll take praises, suggestions and/or complaints!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! Here it is!

* * *

Too late to send Mika away to her escape. I followed the two women down the steps where we find a man in ragged attire. He held a gun to us, but Ms. Romanoff disposed off him quickly with a strike to his neck.

Too late to offer myself in exchange for her safety. The battle outside the residence had broken out. We find Steve disarming as many as he can while causing as little damage to the human puppets as possible. A familiar green giant suddenly loomed from the trees, turning a car of more enemies over.

"What the hell is that?" Mika shouted over the sound of gunfire. Natasha, who had her own part in the gun shots, answered, "Don't worry, that's just Banner."

"That's Banner?!" Mika exclaimed, her jaw agape. I turn to her in time to see something explode in her direction. I grab her by the shoulder and turn her so my body shields her from the fire that erupted. A wave of heat reached my back, but no fire seemed to have clung to my clothing. I pull myself away from Mika only to find her wide gray eyes stare up at me, still stained with tears from earlier.

Too late to pull her out of the cold flames that is my life.

"Is there a place I can hide her?" I asked the red-haired agent who prepared herself for battle. "Basement, door next to the stairs." she answered before running off.

I took Mika's hand and pulled her back inside the house while she struggled. "Isaac!" she called out when we reached the door and the canine bounced inside the room with us.

"Ow..." Mika massaged her hand when I let it go after closing the door behind us. "You do remember you hurt my hand earlier?" She accused me.

"I didn't ask you to hit me earlier." I tell her, and she snapped back at me with, "Oh, yes, you did."

"Stay here, and keep quiet." I tell her as I made for the door. She slid herself between me and the door, her expression almost threatening, "Tell me you've given up this surrendering yourself to the enemy plan of yours." she said, and I scowled at her.

"I think you've already proven yourself stupid enough to attempt to come to my rescue if I did, so I'll reserve that as my last resort." I tell her.

Her brows shot up affirmingly, "Well, you got one thing right. But I'm not gonna let you lock me up here. There should be an extra gun lying around here. I can fight!"

"For the love of Asgard, you are stubborn." I rub my temples with my fingers, fighting off a creeping headache. I was just considering to tie Mika in the room to keep her from stepping into the battle, when another explosion occurs, this one more powerful that it shook the ground under our feet. Mika toppled over against me, and I know not who initiated it, but our lips were suddenly locked together again.

A burning hunger sparked inside me, and I had her pinned against the wooden door. Yet we were still pulling each other against ourselves, as if yearning to be forged together under the heat of battle. All that we could've said, all that we should have told each other back in that room were translated by the movements of our lips. How I regret my choice of words to her at that time. I hated how it had affected her. And I hated how I questioned my affections to her after my memories had returned.

Soon, our kiss turned slower, gentle. My skin still tingled after we had parted, looking at each other's reddened faces. I wanted to say so many to her, but the roars of fighting outside told me now is not the time. I dropped my head to level with hers and whispered, "Stay here, keep your head low. I won't be able to fend off the enemy while my mind is divided for my concern for your safety."

With this, she understood. Mika released her grip on my shirt and let me pass. I kiss the top of her head before leaving.

Fire had consumed the battlefield outside. I see the green giant and the assassin holding their own herd of human puppets while the soldier kept the enemies from entering the house. My armour and spear materialized on my command and immediately the overwhelming rush of power spread through my veins.

How I missed the feeling of power in my hands.

I charged into battle, taking out two men in uniform who had came running towards the house with a swing of my spear. Bullets were fired at me and they merely bounced off my armour. I blasted the vile human that shot at me and he flew back.

"Hey!" I hear Captain America call to me. I turn to him and find his eyes judging me with doubt. "These people are innocent. Knock them out and try not to kill any." he says.

"Where's the fun in that?" I say and he shot me a threatening glare. "Fine." I scoffed. I spun my spear in my hands so I would be using its blunt end instead of the sharp one and whipped it against another attacker.

As expected, the humans were weak against us, yet their number seems to have not end. Frankly, I found it to my disadvantage to hold back on my advances. It would be easier to just decapitate my enemy than beat them to lose their consciousness.

My body paused suddenly as a knot formed in my stomach. An attacker saw this opportunity and sliced me with his knife. The blade managed to pierce in between the gap in my armour and caught me in the shoulder. Instinctively, I kicked the man in his chest and sent a dagger flying to his shoulder.

I towered over the man as he began to whimper in pain, clutching the blade that struck his flesh. Pathetic. Weak. The knot in my stomach tightened as the words echoed in my head. Midgardians are fragile and self-destructive creatures that lead themselves into their own despairs. I wanted to rule them. They needed it, a powerful leader who would keep them under control.

Then, what of Mikaela? Would I want her under my control? If I had succeeded with the chitauris, she would've been among my slaves, or she would've been killed in her attempt to save others. The latter seemed more likely.

The mere thought stung my chest. A part of me wanted to scream, do I choose her - a Midgardian - over my purpose - my destiny to become king? The confusion angered me so that I began charging at the enemies without considering if I killed any or not. My sudden rampage alarmed the Avengers and before I realize, I was cornered by the soldier and the assassin while the Hulk kept the few remaining puppets at bay.

"Finally decided which side you're on, Loki?" the Black Widow challenged me, her gun trained on my face.

"Don't push me, agent." I say to her. "I am on no one's side but my own." As soon as the words left my lips, it dawned on me how true they were. I am neither of Asgard nor of Jotunheim, both realms consider me an enemy. Nor am I in the Other One's side, I was only interested in using his army at my disposal, and even they wish me dead after I have failed them. I am also Midgard's enemy as I attempted to rule their race.

I am truly on my own.

"You're on her side." the soldier spoke sternly, his azure eyes bore into me. He meant Mika, of course. Was he hoping that my care for the girl was enough to bring me to take theirs? Then again, I am only fooling myself if I believe that Mikaela is only one who I care for. It's more than that. Even if I wish to deny it, she is more to me than that.

A familiar roar of a beast broke our stance and we see the Hulk flying in our direction. We evade his landing and he crashed into a tree that snapped under his weight. Gathering ourselves, we discover the cause of the Hulk's defeat.

Standing on the roof of our safe house were two figures: the one who attacked me in the alley, and, locked in his grip, was Mikaela. I ran towards them, ready to leap to her rescue, when her captor released an energy that caused high flames to block my way. "Mika!" I yell her name and her eyes searched for mine.

"L-Loki... Ungh!" Mika cried as the wretched creature tightened his grip on her throat. A new rage rushed through me and I felt my fingers burn with fury.

"Tch. Tch." The vile thing clicked his tongue. "Don't even try it, little one. I can snap this mortal's neck before you or your sorcery would be able to reach us. Now, why don't you all lay your weapons down before my hand slips?"

I can sense the three Midgardian warriors have gathered behind me, yet they had no intention of doing what the wretch said. I stare up at him and caught a glimpse of his horrid face under the darkness of his hood. I recall him now. Though I do not know his name, he is one of the Other One's soldiers. Not like the chitauri pawns, but the ones that fight by his side.

He notice my recognition of him and he sneered, "Glad to know you have your memories back. You were a bore while you pretended to be a Midgardian. At least now you remember your debt to us."

"I owe nothing to you. It was no fault of mine that your army were too weak." I remarked, and it made him snarl. "Know your place, you lowly excuse for a Frost Giant. Unless you do not mind having this girl's blood on your feet!" Mika had to throw her head back as he further closed his fist around her neck.

"Get your filthy claws off her." I hissed but he merely laughed, "Surrender yourself and maybe I'll consider sparing her life." With that, his puppets started to gather around us. Their number seemed to have grown yet again, and then I realize the ones we've knocked out just regained their consciousness.

I saw the glint of metal a split second before Mika made her move. From her pocket, she had procured her small knife. And with a swing of her arm, she jabbed the blade on the side of her captor's neck. He screeched and threw her off the roof. I had begun to run when the thunder came, and Mika disappeared in mid-air.

"You're late!" I yelled to the skies. "Took your time planning your grand entrance, have you?"

"You know I need a memorable entrance, brother." His voice came from behind. I turned and Mika suddenly threw her arms around me, Thor grinning at me behind her. "I apologize for not coming to your aid sooner, brother. Asgard was under siege. They assumed you were there, therefore Asgard was their first target."

"You're Thor?" Mika released me from her embrace and turned to him. "And you must be the Lady Mikaela. Heimdall has told me about you kindness towards my brother." Thor greeted her.

"Guys," Black Widow called to us, "Maybe you can chat later, we're in the middle of something here."

As she had said, the human puppets have stirred around us, their leader was just recovering from Mika's attack on him, and roared, "CHARGE!"

I grab Mika's arm and swung her behind me, putting her between me and Thor as we fend off our pursuers. I had taken out 5 or 6 of them when one appears out of no where and aims his gun at me. With a loud thud, the man gets knocked off his feet by a tree branch slammed against him by none other than my dear Mikaela.

"So, is this how you normally look?" she asks me with a dubious look. "Why, yes." I answer, taking out another 2 attacker while she swing the piece of wood at a third. "Do you find this to your liking?"

"No." Mika answers immediately with a grin. "I especially find that helmet of yours ridiculous."

Thor, overhearing her comment, bellowed, "Already, we agree on something, Lady Mikaela!" He laughed out his insufferable laugh and I snapped at him, "Be quiet, feathers."

The vehicle that we had ridden to this place suddenly came crashing towards us. The driver's door flew open and out came Steve Rogers shoving attackers with his shield. "We have to evacute her out of here."

"What? I think I'm handling myself well here." Mika argued but I knew the soldier was right.

"Mikaela, go. You must be safe. We'll keep the fight here." I say to her and her gray eyes grew wide. "No. I'm not leaving you!"

I circled an arm around her waist and pulled her against me, "You must. I'm their target. If I come with you, they'll only chase us. With me here, they wouldn't have reason to."

Fortunately, she was no longer in the mood to be stubborn. Instead, she leaned to me and softly planted her lips against mine and said, "Come back to me in one piece, got it?"

"I promise." I tell her and she runs off and got on the vehicle, but not without kicking another puppet in the stomach for blocking her way. Captain America took his place on the driver's seat and drove off.

"She's tough for such a little one." Thor comments from my side. "I like her already." An event long ago flash into my memory and I warned him, "Don't even think of it, Thor. She's mine."

With this, he laughed boastfully again, "Don't be so suspecting, brother."

The hair at the back of my neck stood, and I whipped my spear behind me, but the fiend caught it with one hand and drove his elbow up my nose. I crouched out of his way and sent two daggers landing in his left leg. The creature barely flinched; instead he lifted his leg and kicked, aiming at my stomach. But he finds that it was only an illusion he had targeted and I took his moment of confusion to wrench my spear off his paws from behind and drove the blunt end to his face.

He staggered back, yet his hand shot flames in my direction. Fire grazed my arm in my attempt to evade this attack. I extinguished the flames with a wave of my arm and readied my next attack when I realize the wretch had disappeared from where he landed. A fist suddenly closed in on my neck and lifted me from the ground. His foul breath stenched the air as he spoke, "I would enjoy peeling the skin off your flesh before my Lord ends you!"

I caught a glimpse of the Mjolnir crashing into my enemy's skull, sending him to the ground while I land on my knees. "Lay off my brother!" Thor commanded as his weapon flew back to his palm. I shot him a glare, "Where were you?" and he shrugged, "Got busy."

The fiend roared and charged at us, and suddenly I was fighting alongside Thor like the old days. Even after so long, our movements would support the other's, knowing well of our patterns. Where Thor would bring down his Mjolnir, the creature would step back in range of my spear, slicing at his side. The enemy held his stand, shooting flames and driving his fist when the opportunity presents itself. I distract him by attacking him on all sides with my illusion as Thor call upon his thunder. My copies dissipate in time for Thor to direct lightning to our opponent, pushing him a good distance off.

I breathed deeply, the rush of battle overwhelming my blood. My eyes wander around the premises and realize the Hulk and Black Widow had nearly finished cleaning off the puppets. Thor stood by my side and see his face stained with blood, sweat and traces of smoke. I assume my own is in the same condition. "I highly doubt we are done." I tell him and he nods.

Slowly, we treaded towards the direction where the wretch had been thrown into. Smoke obscured our sight so I summoned up magic to clear our path. Just as the smoke cleared, a claw drove itself to my throat, the voice hissing at me, "Enough child's play!"

"No!" I hear Thor's voice as the blue light consumed me and my attacker.

Ragged stones scratched my skin as I collapse on the ground. Immediately, I knew I was no longer in Midgard. Cold wind sliced my face as I gather myself to my feet and scan my location. The dark world of frozen rocks and bitter snow that fell; I am in Jotunheim.

A growl steals my attention and I find Thor thrown to my right. I whipped around and see my enemy glaring at us, the remainder of the Frost Giant race rising behind him.

"Do you have any idea the amount of power it takes for me to transport to different realms?" he glowered at us. "And you decide to tag along?" His words were directed to Thor who had stood up, his hammer ready. "No worries. He'll surely be pleased when I end you both."

The roars of the beasts were defeaning to the ears as they all charge at us at once. The number of the Jotuns have diminished significantly since my attack on their realm. But their thrist for my blood was enough to strengthen them.

We were completely outnumbered.

Thor, the reckless fool he is, charged head on to the army of Frost Giants, while I fall back, leading the group that had followed me deeper into the realm. Here and there, I fire my magic at unfortunate Jotuns but more of the monsters follow.

I let my illusions distract my pursuers as I scale a jagged cliff, positioning myself to get an aerial view of the battlefield. I easily spot Thor handling his own herd of the beast yet the Other's soldier was no where to be seen. One by one, I eliminate the Frost Giants who began to climb the cliff, throwing daggers and slashing with my spear when one gets too close.

The routine went on until my pursuers diminish noticeably. I peel my eyes from the giants to search for Thor when a force hit me from behind, throwing me off the cliff. I smashed on the ground hard, feeling the tremor caused by the Jotuns advancing toward me until they come to a halt by a familiar voice commanding them, "Hold!" I struggle to my feet to see the savage soldier bounding from the cliff and landed in front of me. "Leave this to me." he snarled.

The ground in where I had landed was seared by the flames that were meant for me. I retrieved my spear and slashed at my opponent. He side-steps it easily but I spun my spear and made a stab, piercing the hand that was gathering flames to be fired at me.

He screeched and shoved me back, causing me to fly back a good distance away and crashing into a frozen boulder. I hear Thor's voice and the clangs of the Mjolnir hitting its targets growing nearer, probably forcing his way to come to my aid. But I had not the luxury of waiting for him.

The creature charged at me, his fists ready to strike. I threw a dagger at him but he swerved abruptly and leaped high over me, his elbow landing on my temple, sending my helmet off. My vision spun due to the impact leaving me vulnerable to my enemy. Scorching pain shot to my chest as the creature slams his fist into my ribs. I fall to my knees, my spear skittering out reach, cursing at his laugh that echoed among the realm. His foot finds my stomach and kicks me forward, blood creeping out of my mouth.

"Where's your clever bravado now, child?" He grips my hair and lifts me to my feet. I conjure up blood in my mouth and spat at his face. Snarling at me, he brought down his other fist to my jaw, sending me out of his grip and onto the ground.

I procure another dagger into my hand but the wretch plants his foot to the back of my head, pinning me against the ground. "You must miss your mortal whore by now." He sneers, "After I've brought you to my lord, I'll steal her for you. Consider it my gift to you before your death. I'll let you hear her scream and cry your name while you're chained, unable to reach her or even see what is causing her to make such sounds! And I'll only let you see her cold corpse after I'm done playing!"

I felt something rip inside me as the images flood my mind. Scorching fury rushed inside my veins as if my blood was set on fire. Suddenly, the monster's weight no longer hindered me and I had pushed myself off the ground. Ice encased my arm into a sharp point and I slashed at the beast making a deep cut across his chest.

"Don't you dare..."

I drove my foot on his wounded chest and he collapsed pathetically.

"...Come anywhere near her..."

I tower over him and for the first time, I saw fear in his eyes.

"...ever again!"

The ice that had closed in on my arm began to melt off while I watch the life seep out of his eyes. Dark blood began to stain his chest where I had stabbed him over the heart.

Silence fell. I realise my skin turned blue; I am in my Jotun form. I willed myself to turm back just as everything returned into focus.

A hand suddenly appears around my arm and I almost stabbed Thor with a dagger. His face and armour scarred and soiled from battle. I see my spear in his hands along with Mjolnir and realise what he was thinking a bit too late. The Jotuns had begun to recover from their shock at the death of their leader and charged as Thor called out to the skies, "Heimdall!"

Blinding light fell around us and I feel the familiar pull of the Bifrost leading us back into Asgard.

"No." I mutter under my breath as I stare down on the golden floors of the gate. More hands suddenly reach to me after Thor's own leave.

"No!" I thrash around when the bracelets that seal my magic click on my wrists. I scan my surroundings and find 2 Asgardian guards holding my arms while another 2 flank on both our sides. The weak and injured gatekeeper is being lead into the bridge by another guard. Beyond them I can see Asgard, or what's left of it. Here and there I see the kingdom's buildings in either ice or smoke, some were broken from the attack Thor had mentioned earlier.

And my eyes fell on Thor leaning against one wall, drained from the battle. I catch his eye and see my pain reflect his as the memory returns to us; of Thor unable to reach his Jane after destroying the Bifrost. Now it was my shackles that prevent me to return to Mikaela.

"Release me! Thor, you can't do this to me!" I yell at him and see his mind conflicted. "Loki-"

"She is well." Heimdall's hoarse voice spoke. I find him leaning on his sword to assist him to stand. "The mortal girl is under the warriors of Midgard's protection. And she is safe."

My body suddenly became limp as I took in his words. The gatekeeper who sees all in the Nine Realms, his assurance of Mikaela's safety enabled the fatigue take over my body and I had let them lead me back to my prison.

* * *

**A/N:** aaaaaand... we're done! yes this is the last chapter BUT before you throw a grenade at me, I'm making an epilogue chapter to be posted probably next week! Sorry if this seemed a bit rushed, I'm not a person you can trust to create a battle scene. But I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading and pls leave a review!


	7. Epilogue

**A/N:** I cannot believe I finished this so quickly... *shrug*

* * *

The past nine days had been like a whirlpool. After we left the battlefield, Steve and I met with Mr. Stark in his other safe house. Unfortunately, S.H.I.E.L.D. was already aware of his involvement with our little trip and we were all put under custody right there.

For days I lived in a detention center in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agency, once in a while being interrogated by them. By Tony's advice, I tried my best to play as innocent as possible, pretending to have no idea about Loki's business and telling them I'm just a wanderer who got caught in the incident at the gas station. Considering that I have no records other than the ones they found in my old orphanage, marking me as just an old runaway orphan, this made my cover more believable. And with a bit of sweet talk with Director Fury, they finally released me.

Sort of. They're still keeping tabs on me just in case. It was Steve's suggestion for me to move in with Banner, who is also being put under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s observation due to, as he calls him, "The Other Guy". At first it was kinda awkward. But Bruce is such a nice guy and easy to get along with that soon enough, we've decided I become his lab assistant so I'd get to do something. Of course, I'm still more than confused about the stuff he's working with and is in the process of being tutored.

As for Agent Romanoff, I hadn't seen her since I left the headquarters, probably got assigned on a mission. Yesterday I finally met "Tasha's boyfriend", as Tony calls him. Clint Barton had dropped by to discuss something with Bruce under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s orders. I feel odd around him, he keeps eyeing me weirdly as if I'm the one who'll Hulk-up. Bruce explains that Agent Barton was one of the people Loki had put under his control so he's a little skeptical of me after what he must have heard from Natasha.

And yes, I hadn't seen even a shadow of Loki. They had explained to me what happened after we left. Loki and Thor had suddenly disappeared after the thing that took me from the basement made this blue light. They figured they were teleported to some other planet. But even though Thor was with him, I can't help but feel worried sick about him.

Nightmares of Loki being killed by the monster or being chained helpless haunt me at times. I end up waking in the middle of the night with a start and finding something to pass the time since getting back to sleep was near impossible. This was one of those nights.

I don't remember what I dreamed about, but I could still hear his voice calling my name as if he's in pain. What I would give to just to know what really happened to him. I keep telling myself I had no choice but to leave back then. But I still wish I hadn't.

Not feeling in the mood to read, I pull out the android phone Tony gave me and fiddled around with it. My mind was too distracted with my game and worries that I hadn't heard him move around my room until he was already sitting next to me.

"So, what is the objective of this game?" his voice asked nonchalantly, but I could hear the tiredness in them. Still, I had to fight the urge to glomp him feeling overwhelmed at the sight of him. Instead, I answer, "You slide your finger on the screen to slice as many fruits as you can."

"That sounds simple enough." he says cooly. Loki leaned closer to me and I could see he has lost weight. He was wearing a forest green robe lined with gold at the cuffs. Only when he move did I notice the nearly invisible silver designs painted on the cloth. I placed the phone down on my side and I took his hand on mine.

"You're okay..." I say almost inaudibly, a smile forming my lips. He stares down at our joined hands as he spoke. "I'm sorry I could not return to you sooner." His other hand caressed the circles under my eyes. "Asgard would not release me just yet, I am still their prisoner. Therefore I can only appear to you in this form."

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

He put a hand on his chest as he explained. "This is just an illusion, Mika. It was hard enough to convince them to let me use at least this one magic of mine. Even more difficult to ask them to let my copy pass through the Bifrost to come to you." He shook his head and sighed deeply. "I guess I owe Thor for putting in a word for me."

"So you're saying that I'm just dreaming?" I ask him, extremely nervous about the idea. Finally, I see him smile when he answers, "No, you are fully awake at such a questionable hour, my dear."

Relieved, I buried my face on his shoulder, putting our still joined hands on my lap. "But I am just talking and touching an illusion, right?"

"Yes, but I am fully in control of this one." he says, putting a thumb and pointer on my chin to make me look up to him. "And I assure you that I can see, feel and hear you from my quarters as if you're right next to me. And I cannot tell you how much I've longed to be in your company again."

Tears threaten to spill down my eyes that I had to hide my face in his shoulder again. "What happened, Loki? I was really worried, no one had any clue what happened after you disappeared..."

I feel him kiss the top of my head before explaining. The monster sent him and Thor in Jotunheim where they fought the Frost Giants. After Loki killed the monster, they were sent back to Asgard where Loki was immediately arrested. "Asgard was nearly in ruins. The Other One's army infiltrated the kingdom on the day they sent me to Midgard without my memories. Thor swore to me that I was supposed to have guards to protect me, but since the attack, they could not afford to send my guards. Of course, I was not the main priority of the enemy. They were after the Tesseract, then they would come for me. But the All-Father and Thor managed to drive them out before they could come near the relic."

I remained quiet after he was done, taking in all the things he said. I couldn't help but think his brother and home were fighting a war during the time he was working in the diner it me. Would it be selfish of me to be thankful that he wasn't there at the time? The nightmares of him getting killed returns to me and I tighten my grip in his hand.

"What happens to you now?" I ask him after taking a deep breath. He considers his words for a moment first before saying, "I am still being held accountable for my past crimes in your realm. Some of the council will try their best to sentence me to further punishment as they don't consider my temporary exile to Midgard enough. But Asgard is focusing on rebuilding itself as we speak therefore I believe it may take a while for them to discuss my future. For now, I must remain in my quarters."

"You don't... Uhm, you don't think they'll consider... Death sentence, do you?" My voice trailed off, not really sure if it's okay to ask. Loki chuckled and said, "I am still a god, Mika. They can find worse punishments less troublesome than death for me." Our eyes met and he must've read the uncertainty in my face so he continued, "Mikaela, I promise you that I'll do my best to return to you in my true form, sound and well. So you may abolish your fears and concerns."

I gave out a small laugh, "That doesn't sound very reassuring." I let go of his hand and lay back on the bed, my legs still hanging on the side.

"You doubt my silver tongue?" he says, peering over his shoulders. "I can be very persuasive if I must, you know. And if negotiating doesn't work, I can still find a way to escape."

I poked at his arm and smirked, "Yeah, good luck with that."

He leaned on the bed next to me, propping himself on one elbow as he gave me a dubious look, "Since when have you grown...hostile on me, my dear?" he asks. I grin at him and say, "Since you first became a jerk. Which gave me reason to be slightly unfriendly to you."

Loki frowned, "Does this mean you dislike me now?"

I sat back up, swinging my legs up so I was facing him, my feet tucked under my knees and say, "Not really. But you did change a whole lot after you got your memories back. I gotta say, I miss my Tom now. Then again, I still like Loki when he's not being overly dramatic. Bottom line, I guess I still love both versions of you."

"So, you do love me?" he says with a wide grin and I'm surprised at how fast my face heated up. He leaned in closer as I stammered, obviously enjoying the sight. "Well?"

"Hey, a gentleman should be the one to say it first, you know!"

Ah, sweet victory. It was his turn to blush, his jaw hung open for a second. "Uh, have I not been clear of my affections to you already?" he argues and I countered him with, "Hey, you were the one who asked for it first. The least you can do is be a proper gentleman, unless you don't want me to say it."

Defeated, he scoffed, "Fine." Loki adjusted his position so he faced me. I know he was only an illusion but I could feel warmth in his hands as he took my face between them. He leaned so close that I could see my reflection in his green eyes as he said, "I love you, Mikaela. I love you so deeply that I would've thought it impossible if I hadn't felt it myself. And I accept these emotions with open arms as long as they're with you."

My smile widened and I was lost of words at what he said. I leaned in even closer to him, imagining it was the real him in front of me, and said.

"I love you too, Loki."

* * *

For months, Mika had busied herself with her new-found life. She still lives with Bruce Banner, working as his assistant. She was happy with her new family, though dysfunctional. Bruce had been like an older brother to her, sometimes he would even introduce her as his sister which Mika didn't mind, they sort of looked alike anyway. Neither did she mind "The Other Guy" now that she'd gotten over her fear of giant green men. She still finds Tony annoying, but they do have things in common like their choice of music and playing video games. Oddly enough, she sometimes considers him as the annoying brother while Bruce was the reliable one. Not that Tony is unreliable, but she'd rather not owe him for anything.

She adored Pepper Potts, on the other hand. She was much more accommodating than Mr. Stark. In a later year, Pepper pulled some strings together to push Mika into taking an exam for psychology, the field she had her eye on. And with a lot of hard work, tutoring from Bruce, and a golden recommendation from Mr. Stark, Mika eventually got a job as a psychiatric consultant in a local medical center, leaving Bruce with his new assistant and future wife.

Mika hasn't seen a sign of Loki for months after that night. Though Thor had visited her two weeks since the last time she saw Loki, to thank her for all she has done for his brother. And he assured her that Loki is well and will return to her when he can.

This was true as Loki had strived to make negotiations to lessen his time of imprisonment. Not that he minded so much of being caged, but more that he realizes how short a mortal life is. He longed for Mika so and feared that when he has paid his dues to the Nine Realms, she would barely have life in her to welcome him back. A year has passed when Loki finally managed to descend back to Midgard, but only for a short period of time, as also his next visits to Mika over the years. He had taken up duties in Asgard, Jotunheim and even Niflheim as atonement for his mistakes, keeping him from staying with her for long. Even so, each time he appears to her, Mika greets him with a wide smile and a warm embrace.

Time passed and their bond remained strong, if not stronger. Loki tries his best to make time for Mikaela between his duties. He slowly got used to the life of a Midgardian, even coping with the Avengers who have grown to like the mundane girl. He had never felt happier with anyone else than when he is with her. Only with her, can he feel truly himself and be accepted for exactly what he is. Only with her can he forget his worries, his regrets and self-pity. Only with her has he found a home he belonged.

That is why no greater sorrow fell upon him than when Mikaela's time had passed.

Her life wasn't short, but to the immortal god who cherished her dearly, the years he spent with her was not enough. No one was capable of comforting him, not even his brother who was doomed to go through the same grief with the mortal that he loved. Loki remained in Mikaela's old room, absorbing whatever aura she left behind inside its walls. He longed so much for the sound of her voice, her laugh, the touch of her hand, her lips against his.

He never felt his soul so broken.

One memory pulled him from his depression. Her last request. The promise she asked of him on her death-bed. He remembered her face so well on that night. Her dark hair were streaked with gray, her skin lined with the brush of time. Yet to Loki, she had still looked as beautiful as the day he met her. Mikaela had never lost the quirks and wisdom that Loki admired her for, even with the toll of age. She smiled at him, her gray eyes shining in the dark, as she asked him to look after him, the child she had adopted years before.

Loki had always watched the fair-haired boy from the distance, thinking it was best that the child is oblivious of his existence. Mika had raised the brilliant child on her own with the occasional help of her extended family. Though his fondness was directed to arts and literature unlike his guardians who excelled in the fields of science and logic. Yet Mika was truly proud of her adoptive son, and he had loved her nearly as much as Loki had. And Loki knew that the child shared a similar grief he felt upon his beloved's demise.

He had given her his word to look after the child. And that's what Loki had used to pull himself together, for his last promise to her was more important than his sadness. Tom, now thirteen years of age, had moved with Banner, who remained strong despite his old age with the help of his alter-ego, and his family who welcomed him with open arms. And Loki admired how the boy took responsibility of himself without question, though it was apparent that he also missed his adoptive mother so.

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aannnndd... I'M DONE! Hope you somewhat like the ending. Leave me a review please! Now, I'm outta here! (throws keyboard away)


End file.
